La flor que nunca marchitó
by Night Curse
Summary: Akihiko ha vivido culpándose por la muerte de Misaki desde hace años. Pero… ¿Que pasaría si encontrara a alguien idéntico a él? ¿Podría Misaki no haber muerto? ¿Usagi se permitirá volver a amar?… RETOMADO POR LA VERDADERA AUTORA DE ESTA HISTORIA ... NO FINALIZADA (no se continuará)
1. El hombre destruido y el joven en blanco

Akihiko ha vivido culpándose por la muerte de Misaki desde años. Pero… ¿Que pasaría si encontrara a alguien idéntico a él? ¿Podría Misaki no haber muerto? ¿Usagi se permitirá volver a amar?… y… ¿Por qué tantos secretos e intrigas de parte de Haruhiko?...

* * *

><p>.<p>

-:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

***·.·*•決して·色あせた·花•*·.·***

**La flor que nunca marchito**

.

.

.:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

**Capítulo 1:**

_El hombre destruido y el joven en blanco_

.

.

Era un día cálido de primavera en Osaka con la naturaleza en su esplendor floreciendo junto al árbol del Sakura.

El cielo no podría estar más azul que ese día, cálido y fraternal para todos.

Pero comenzó a dejar de lado ese hermoso azul al caer la tarde con una triste aura por la zona en donde se encontraba un viejo cementerio con una única persona en su interior.

.

En frente de una lápida con flores frescas y recién cortadas en sus cimientos se dibujaba la sombra de quien se encontraba parado a un paso de ella.

La misma persona alta y de costosa ropa había ido a visitarla tal y como lo había hecho año tras año desde la tragedia en donde aquel joven y funesto universitario había perdido la vida; y siempre permanecía así, quedándose pensativo, mirándola fijamente mientras el viento soplaba libre revolviendo su cabellera platina, ante unos ojos purpúreos intensos y tristes, cóncavos y profundos en las melancólicas memorias de un ayer grato y pasional en su existir, y que ahora solo podía compararse con miles de cuchillas atravesando su corazón por su irreparable pérdida.

.

Solo.

.

Completamente solo…

.

El sol en el poniente apenas deslumbraba matizados naranjas y rosas en el cielo. Había sido mucho tiempo el que le había guardado luto, y por igual, todos los años se quedaba durante horas frente a aquella lápida sencilla pensando y pensando sobre la persona que desde otros lares podría estarlo observando con la misma tristeza, pero con inmensa paz.

Lejos de él, sin la posibilidad de volver a verse.

Sin volver a mirar sus inocentes ojos verdes, escuchar su dulce e inmadura voz, ni tocar su joven y lozana piel…

.

El cementerio no era inmenso, era un sitio modesto al no poderse costear una tumba costosa para aquel tan amado por Akihiko, eso lo sabía muy bien, Takahiro no había podido gastar tanto en el entierro de su hermano menor después del accidente. Menos teniendo ahora una familia por la cual ver. Pero como se negó a ponerlo en un edificio junto a cientos de otros nombres, prefirió poner aquella simbólica tumba junto a sus padres.

Y entonces pasó. Se derrumbó en el suelo sin poder retener las ganas de llorar que, por más que trataba de guardarlas para si mismo al final lo vencían como todas las noches al recostarse en la misma cama de siempre sabiendo por demás que el calor de su amante nunca más volvería a tocar las sábanas de su lecho como lo hubiere hecho en vida. Y como siempre, se ahogó en el recuerdo de aquel muchacho con sus infantiles comentarios y risas llenando la casa, con su natural sazón en la comida, con sus quejas por las clases de ingles que no entendía, y con sus regaños por usarlo de inspiración por los libros BL que escribía hablando de él. Todo de él.

-Misaki…- cayó la primera lágrima quemando casi la tierra mientras la mano de Akihiko alcanzaba la lápida a centímetros de él. –Misaki…- se desprendía como ríos su llanto.

Sus ojos verdosos y sus castaños cabellos…

Su mediana estatura y espigada figura…

_-Usagi san…-_ sonaba una voz dulce e inocente en al aire vacío de sus recuerdos con dolor.

-Misaki…- paso a cubrir su cara con una mano tratando de detenerse para no llorar desconsolado, pero le era inevitable. La tristeza había llegado a su corazón para quedarse.

No era otra cosa más que un ser humano destrozado, y todo por haber amado como nunca antes a alguien al extremo de querer morir con él.

-¡Misaki…!- ocultó su rostro con ambas manos de rodillas implorando al cielo clemencia y piedad por él. -¡¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?- gritaba con voz seca y quebrada volviéndose puños sus manos para golpear la tierra con dolor y frustración. -¡¿Por qué no fui yo?- repetía con brillosas lágrimas cayendo por su maduras mejillas sintiendo aquel salado líquido quemarlo por su calor. –Debí haber muerto a tu lado…- susurraba cabizbajo con ambas brazos extendidos hacia el piso con los dedos enterrados en el pasto. Cayendo como rocío a los pétalos de sus rosas su llanto. –Debí haber sido yo el que te protegiera a ti de morir,…- magulló la tierra nuevamente con un golpe seco. –Misaki…-

.

.

-Misaki…- Clamaba su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna en medio de la soledad que lo había consumido en una eterna oscuridad después de su muerte, hundiéndolo cada vez más y más profundo en el infierno en que se había convertido su vida sin él a su lado…

-Misaki…- continuaba sin respuesta…

.

Y todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

.

-:*:.·.·.·.·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·.·.·.·.:*:.

.

-Usagi-saaan…- corría con mochila al hombro un castaño de diecinueve años tras un hombre de mayor edad y estatura delante de él, quien al escucharlo se detuvo de inmediato en la calle cambiando su seria expresión a una sorpresivamente alegre. Por quien tanto hacía esperado, la persona que más amaba en este mundo acababa de llegar a su lado…

-Hasta que finalmente llegas tonto…- sonreía mientras el otro ponía cara de recelo.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- hacía ademanes de escusa con las manos -Sumi-sempai y yo esta…- frenó rápidamente sus palabras al sentir el ambiente cambiar alrededor por la seria y trastornada cara del peliplateado en frente suyo por lo que acababa de decir… -_Rayos_…- pensó de inmediato… -Etto, es decir, tuve algo que atender en Mitsuhashi de urgencia antes de poder venir, ¡eso!, fue por eso, fue solamente…- trato de justificarse vanamente antes de que su barbilla fuera tomada por la fuerte y grande mano de Akihiko para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Misaki…- pronunciaron sus labios estando a punto de posarlos en los de Misaki.

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces Usagui-baka?- se trató este de defender de su pareja, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ni hábil provocando así que Akihiko le robara un tierno y rápido beso y por ello sonriera satisfecho. -¡Ahoka!-. Arremetió contra él por sus acciones, estaban en plena calle, cualquiera los pudo haber visto, pero eso no parecía consternar a Akihiko en ningún sentido, y Misaki sabía el porqué: Ese inmenso amor sin límites que le tenía y que a su vez el mismo había desarrollado por Usagi al comenzar a llamarlo así cerca de entrar a la universidad, ya que al tiempo en que lo comenzaba a llamar con tal apodo, sin darse cuenta, lo había empezado a amar.

Y hasta la fecha no podía creerse a si mismo enamorado de otro hombre y quererlo tanto.

-_Usagi-san…-_ se sonrojaba al verlo sonreír así. Esa mirada tranquila y pasiva que le dedicaba con tanto cariño era imposible de pasar por alto. –Baka…- decía por lo bajo contra él a pesar de saber era más para si mismo por negar lo que realmente era difícil de engañar si de verdad lo amaba.

-No quiero que nada ni nadie se interponga en nuestro tiempo juntos…- le habló el otro haciendo que Misaki volteara a verlo con una mueca de desasosiego. -Ya te lo había dicho antes y te lo seguiré diciendo siempre- siguió caminando siendo seguido por el Takahashi después de regresar los pies a la tierra.

_-Siempre con esa actitud…-_ lo seguía a paso veloz el menor. _-¿Cómo es posible que quiera tanto a este hombre siendo tan antojadizo como es?..._-

Y de repente sus pensamientos lo retuvieron de la nada. ¿Qué acababa de pensar?

_-¡No es posible!-_ gritaba en su interior cómicamente horrorizado _-¡¿Por qué hasta en mi mente pienso como una niñita enamorada?-._Sentenciaba exageradamente su comportamiento casi halándose de los cabellos.

-Oi!, no te quedes en medio del arroyo de los autos baka- lo veía desde el otro lado Akihiko.

-¿Ah?- volvía por segunda vez a tierra firme de haberse proyectado lejos. –Sí, lo siento…- lo alcanzaba del otro lado con un auto ya casi por llegar a él.

-Oye, mira a ambos lado de la calle antes de cruzarla…- lo regañaba. –Eres un niño…- tomaba su mano protectoramente.

-¡Hey! Usagi-san, Usagi-san mi mano…- estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero callo sonrojado sin decir nada más, cediéndole la razón y caminando a su lado. Odiaba hacer eso, pero a final de cuentas tal y como él lo había decretado, Akihiko simplemente hacía lo que le venía en gana. -_No se porque…_- miraba el perfil de Usagi -_No se que tiene él… pero,… por algo mi vida no sería lo mismo si Usagi me faltara…_- bajaba la cabeza con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por lo que pensaba. -_Siempre esta diciéndome una y otra vez "Te quiero" cada vez que puede, incluso cuando no debe; y en cambio yo… no soy capaz de decirle todo lo que siento por él…_-

Veía de lado al ojivioláceo con una sonrisa discreta en su expresión y con su mano aún tomada por él. Sintiendo su cálida piel cubriendo la suya.

_-Usagi-san… Yo… de verdad te quiero…- _sonaba solo para si mismo sin abrir la boca en ningún instante_. -¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírtelo?...- _dirigió la mirada hacia otro punto de la calle que un fuera Usami.

_._

Ambos entraron al flamante auto deportivo rojo de Akihiko y se pusieron en marcha con las maletas de equipaje en el asiento trasero junto al portafolio donde Usagi llevaba su lap-top para redactar en algún rato libre y así Aikawa no estuviera molestándolo más de la cuenta por teléfono. Después de todo las vacaciones eran para recreo de su vida privada, y lo más importante en sus asuntos personales era Misaki. El castaño a su lado leyendo manga que no paraba de hacérsele lindo en todo sentido.

.

Mientras tanto Misaki como de costumbre no mataba ni a una mosca ni le causaba molestias ni al aire que lo rodeaba, solo miraba por la ventana escuchando la música instrumental leve que Akihiko había puesto, pensando en la tarea que había dejado de la universidad pendiente en casa y que regresando tendría que dedicarse a ella para entregarla a tiempo, pero que no le había dicho nada a Usagi para no arruinar los planes que tenían de salir ese fin de semana juntos. Como todo un descuidado.

Sin embargo si había llevado un tomo de su manga favorito al viaje para entretenerse un poco en el largo viaje.

Aunque no podía parar de pensar en lo que más le concernía a su corazón que a su cerebro.

-Oe! Usagi-san ¿Por qué apagas la música?- lo vio de reojo mirarlo y después apagar la radio.

-Para que no te distraigas en tu lectura- respondió, haciendo sentirse extraño a Misaki por su atención para con él…-Aunque no se si de verdad debería llamarle lectura a un manga…- adicionó con saña…

-Usagi-saaan- mascullaba entre dientes Misaki desapareciendo por completo su rubor y marcándose una adorable y boba rabia típica de su personalidad.

Pasaron así minutos y minutos hasta volverse horas, mirando a ratos por la ventana el paisaje de la carretera. Con las nubes aumentando hasta volverse gris el cielo y el aire algo frío, bastante misterioso para tratarse de esa época del año.

Irían a las aguas termales nuevamente, y aunque esta vez sin el acoso de la familia Usami, como adivinaba las claras intenciones de Usagi, acabarían haciendo el amor en el baño exterior como la última vez.

Y por más que la idea pusiera roja su cara, no le desagradaba aquello sino que lo ponía nervioso, ya que como siempre, él acababa vencido no por la tentación, y tal y como Usagi lo describía en sus novelas, se derretía su corazón con sus dedicadas caricias y besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo.

Invadiendo todos sus sentidos e inundando todo su ser con su esencia…

.

_-Usagi-san…-_ seguía llamándolo infantilmente con tal apodo.

.

.:º·*·º:.

.

–_Usagi san…-_

.

.:º·*·º:.

.

.

¿Por qué simplemente no decirle lo que sentía?

.

.:º·*·º:.

.

.

Fue entonces que al destino se le ocurrió poner en una curva sinuosa un trailer de pesada carga con un conductor semidormido de haber pasado la noche manejando y ser novato; y a su vez, poner en la boca de Misaki el valor suficiente para decir, sin sentirse acorralado por la situación, sino por iniciativa propia, sus sentimientos reales…

-Usagi-san…- llamó la atención del conductor por un único segundo. Un segundo fatal…

-¿Si?- conducía Akihiko con un ojo en el camino y el otro en el rostro oculto de Misaki entre sus hombros.

-Yo…- comenzó a improvisar con las manos cerradas sobre las rodillas y la voz pausada… -Antes de llegar al hotel… quería… decirte que…-

No pudo continuar, era solamente un instante aquel en que reaccionó primero con las luces del trailer pegando directamente en el vidrio del auto cuando sus pupilas se dilataron achicándosele el corazón al ver el peligro en el que estaban, sin posibilidades de girar para escapar por la velocidad del bólido que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ellos de frente.

El mismo horror se postró en los ojos de Akihiko al ver lo mismo que Misaki captando las luces cada vez más cerca.

Ya era demasiado tarde para virar el volante o frenar.

-No…- esa fue la única palabra que cruzo por su cabeza antes de sentir los brazos de Misaki cubriendo su cuerpo de súbito desde su asiento al lado suyo.

Su cara llena de irremediable espanto, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y en la garganta lo que no pudo alcanzar a decir ni podría volver a decirle.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente al momento de anteponer su cuerpo frente al de Akihiko antes del impacto…

.

.:º·*·º:.

·*·

.

Te amo

.

·*·

.:º·*·º:.

.

Golpe tras golpe por la velocidad, el deportivo rojo de Usagi acabo destrozado dando vueltas al grado de salir disparado él mismo del automóvil por el espacio abierto que había quedado hacia el exterior en donde antes había una puerta en medio de vidrios rotos.

Con la mente nublada y la vista de sus ojos borrosa, se incorporó con el impulso automático más de su corazón que de su cuerpo por su acompañante en el vehículo.

-Misaki…- sacó su voz al aire primero con desconcierto, y después con ansiedad. -¡Misaki!-.

Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera notó sus heridas: la sangre que brotada de su cabeza marcada en notables líneas por su frente hacia su ojo derecho ni sus labio roto o el gran golpe de su pómulo contrario.

Lo único que abarcaba su mente era Misaki. Solamente él y nada más…

Quien abajo en la colina del prado junto a la carretera seguía adentro del coche, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de romper la línea de contención evitando a la gente cerca de la orilla del barranco y así caer directamente al vacío, dando al mar enteramente.

Usagi era apenas capaz de respirar al observar por completo el cuadro…

Por la ventana rota pudo ver, con dolor, en un solo y fugaz instante, el rostro del castaño inmerso en horror, en un inmensurable miedo, gritando y con las manos extendidas tratando de salir. Casi como buscando la ayuda de Akihiko desesperadamente. Pero pensando al último que Usagi no sería capaz de hacer nada.

Así que finalmente, en los definitivos instantes de su existencia, solamente hubo resignación, una impávida resignación por su inminente caída al mar aún invadida por el shock…

.

·*·

Con una última lágrima de despedida…

·*·

.

-¡Misaki!- se levanto de inmediato Akihiko tratando de correr, pero estaba demasiado herido como para poder hacerlo, así que más con su fuerza de voluntad, arrastro sus lastimadas piernas obligadas a caminar hacia donde al coche había caído. -¡Misaki!- gritaba desesperado sin notar que los pasajeros de otros autos que habían presenciado el accidente se habían detenido para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Señor, deténgase!- llegó un hombre a frenarlo al verle serias intenciones de lanzarse al agua para sacar a Misaki del auto desecho que lo había atrapado entre el metal que lo constituía.

-¿Qué cree que hace?- llegaba otro a auxiliarlo también –Si salta serán dos los que mueran aquí-

Aquella palabra, muerte, conjugada, lo hizo sentir que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo usando de medio el agujero que se había formado en su pecho y en donde antes debía estar su corazón.

No podía ser cierto.

No.

No era verdad.

-No…- negó con fuerza -¡No!- gritó –¡Misaki!- forcejeó contra ellos con fuerzas sobrehumanas para tratar de lanzarse por el acantilado a buscar a Misaki aún si el auto se hundía cada vez más y ya no hubiera oxígeno en sus pulmones -¡Misakiiii!- Grito con dolor usando todas sus fuerzas al grado de ser escuchado por todo mundo.

La ayuda no llegaría sino hasta después, la vida del conductor del trailer lograría salvarse, pero injustamente la de Misaki no.

Como todo en la vida que parecía regresar a abducir a Akihiko de nuevo.

¿Por qué castigarlo de tan cruel manera?

¿Qué había hecho él?

.

Caída la noche, con luces de ambulancia y de patrullas Aikawa junto a Takahiro llegarían al lugar después de ser informados por agentes al averiguar el nombre el otro pasajero por boca de Akihiko. Ambos sin habla, pero con el Takahashi mayor angustiado, ansioso y desesperado por lo que acababa de enterarse se aproximaron al peliplatino fuera del planeta, sin habla, y sin luz en los ojos cual muerto que respiraba.

Takahiro trató de confortarlo, de verdad que trató, pero las palabras no salieron de él.

Así que tanto Aikawa como el Usami lo vieron soltar a lágrima viva su dolor al ver como la maquinaría del equipo de emergencias sacaba del agua el auto destrozado con chorros escurriendo todavía.

-¡No!- corrió Takahiro al vehículo. -¡Nooo!- se escuchó su desgarradora voz al ser informado al momento de que el cuerpo de Misaki no se encontraba a dentro. –¡Hermano!- se tiraba a llorar como nunca.

Su hermano menor, aquel por el que había luchado para salir adelante, aquel al que tanto quería y protegía y veía por él, había muerto.

Y ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo el cual velar…

…La vida no era justa…

.

Aikawa se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión, y la otra al pecho por el dolor de la pérdida.

-Misaki-kun…- sintió delicadas lágrimas apoderarse de ella también, justo antes de escuchar la turbia voz de Usami sentado aún en el piso de la ambulancia y los pies en el piso fuera de la misma.

-Debí haber sido yo- declaró llevándose una mano a la boca al recordar el último reflejo de Misaki con él, protegiéndolo en lugar de ser él quien diera su vida por quien más amaba en el mundo.

-¡Usami-sensei!- volteó de inmediato Aikawa espantada y triste por las palabras del escritor -¿Cómo puede decir eso sensei? ¿Por qué?- lloriqueaba halándolo de su ropa –La muerte de Misaki…-

-¡No!- se puso de pie obligándose a dejar de penar. –Debemos encontrar a Misaki, quizá haya logrado salir del auto y la corriente lo haya arrastrado…- surgió de él un aura maniaca de obsesión decidida.

-¡Sensei!- trató de detenerlo su editora. Pero fueron más impactantes las palabras de los policías a metros de ellos cuya conversación llegara hasta sus oídos.

-Takahashi Misaki- decía uno revisando algunas formas que habrían de llenar por las acciones realizadas para sacar el auto del mar. –No estaba en el interior del vehículo…-. Hablaba con toda naturalidad.

-Si, resulta ser todo un problema- Suspiraba el otro derrotado. –Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de su cuerpo en la bahía…- se marcharon de ahí, sin saber del Akihiko detrás suyo con lágrimas aún cayendo de su rostro.

Al día siguiente y al siguiente nada se encontraría de Misaki.

El tiempo trascurriría, y de los días se sumarían semanas sin resultados hasta dar por cerrado el caso por más que Akihiko y Takahiro hicieran presión para que continuaran la búsqueda; pero aún con la influencia del Usami ya nada podría hacerse por el joven.

Lo habían declarado muerto.

.

Para Akihiko fue fatal el que Takahiro no lo hubiera culpado de nada, ya que su hermano había sido su responsabilidad.

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que le recriminara su muerte para así mínimo no sentirse como el único culpable de su muerte al igual que el conductor que acabara preso por influencia también del Usami.

Solo que el meter a un hombre a la cárcel por unos años ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer, iba a devolver la vida de Misaki nunca.

.

Aikawa no insistió con la continuación de las novelas de Usagi debido a lo que estaba pasando con una pérdida tan grande. Ni siquiera Isaka se presentaría para molestarlo.

Pero en uno de esos días, incluso su padre al tratar de consolarlo o hacerlo entrar en razón acabó con la palabra en la boca al dejarlo su hijo hablando en su propio departamento para huir de él.

El mensaje era demasiado claro: quería estar solo en su dolor.

.

De su hermano nunca supo nada aún cuando el mismo había declaro querer a Misaki igual que él, simplemente se había ido de Japón sin decir ni media palabra a nadie y así mismo abandonó a su padre y a los negocios de la familia para volverse socio con su propio capital a un internacional en Europa. La huída que Usagi si hubiere hecho y él no años atrás, acabó conquistándolo. O por lo menos eso era lo que podía deducirse.

Akihiko simplemente se había quedado solo. En medio de las tinieblas de su departamento con cada cosa recordándole a Misaki mirara a donde mirara, Susuki-san, la cocina, la ropa aún sin lavar que había llevado puesta días antes de morir con su aroma aún impregnado en la tela.

Todo.

.

Por eso cuando Aikawa llamara a una ambulancia por encontrar a Ahikiko con una sobredosis de pastillas en la sala al aún seguir teniendo la llave de su casa, notaría que abrazaba la camisa de Misaki contra su cuerpo aún mojada en su llanto.

.

Si bien el escándalo de su intento de suicidio fue oculto, no pasó por alto por las personas cercanas a él a pesar de ser secreto para Takahiro, así que trataron de de hacer algo por él.

Solo que este no quiso recibir ayuda de nada ni nadie.

.

Su carrera como escritor parecía irse a la borda en el retiro, incluso dejo de escribir literatura Boys Love. Pero cuando por fin anunció volver a escribir, su novela resultó tan desgarradora y triste que su público quedo desconcertado por el cambio tan drástico que parecía ser que sus lectores sentían su tristeza en cada palabra impresa.

Sin embargo a pesar de ser tan deprimente, resultó ser otro éxito maravilloso; unas nostálgicas soledad e incomprensión tan bellamente relatada no esperaron para venderse como pan caliente no solo en Japón sino también en el mundo. Traducida a más de quince idiomas, se volvió un Best Seller reconocida incluso hasta del otro lado del planeta.

En cambio en el escritor de la atractiva mirada que mostraba siempre a sus admiradores y a la prensa la seriedad y la depresión aparecieron profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos con cansancio y amargura por la vida encerrado tras sus pupilas un castaño de ojos verdes sonriéndole ruborizado que ya no existía en el mundo terrenal.

.

-:*:.·.·.·.·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·.·.·.·.:*:.

.

_-Usagi-san-_ seguía repitiendo el Misaki de sus recuerdos con palabras existentes solo en sus recuerdos suavemente en sus oídos.

.

·*·

_-Usagi-san… ¡mate!...-_

.

·*·

Levantó su vacía humanidad de aquella tumba al secarse sus lágrimas. Ya hacía cinco años desde lo ocurrido, y había perdido completamente el sentido de la vida.

Y pese a todo seguía ahí, en el mundo de los vivos como un muerto caminante.

El viento sopló desprendiendo pétalos y flores de los cerezos al paso de la ida de Akihiko dando un último vistazo a la tumba de su amante perdido antes de regresar a su marcha desanimado y más triste aún de lo que en todo el año pudiera haber estado.

De su visita únicamente quedaría un ramo de rosas durazno en la lápida vacía idénticas a las que una vez Misaki le hubiera regalado a él.

.

-:*:.·.·.·.·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·.·.·.·.:*:.

.

Con la noche ya caída un auto lo llevaría de regreso a Tokio a la entrada del aeropuerto internacional de Osaka, no esperaría mostrarle a nadie una imagen tan débil y vulnerable como aquella, ya que la única persona a la que le hubiere abierto su corazón y mostrado así, estaba representada en esa tumba.

.

·*·

¿Qué sería ahora de su vida?

.

·*·

¿Por qué el amor tendría que ser para él uno solo en todo el mundo?

.

·*·

.

.

Era irremplazable…

.

.:º·*·º:.

.

-Ese teme ya se volvió a retrasar…- decía mientras tanto un hombre joven extranjero de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y brazos cruzados viendo el tablero de llegadas y salidas de los vuelos especialmente en medio de la gente en el interior del aeropuerto.

Acababa de llegar de Europa una vez acabados sus estudios y una empresa con una sede nipona había contratado sus servicios precisamente en Japón en donde su mejor amigo de la universidad acababa de ser transferido. Su suerte no podría ser mejor. ¿El problema?: El molesto _tutor_ de aquel amigo…

-¿William?- lo llamó una voz famosa en su haber al haberlo reconocido. No era nada más y nada menos que el molesto tutor ahí. Así que el nombrado volteó a verlo a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos con desagrado.

-Usami- habló con acento irlandés. -¿Tu aquí?- lo miró por fin.

-¿Qué más podría estar haciendo en Itami?- contestaba con desdén el recién llegado de lentes y cabello oscuro con bastante desagrado, después de todo nunca había aprobado la amistad de su protegido con aquel pelirrojo.

-Si, claro- marcaba su aprendido japonés el otro. –Esperando por tu amante para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos…- se mofaba el extranjero, molestando al otro con ganas.

-Tu sentido del humor me repugna…-

-No es sentido del humor- completó aún con más saña. Pero antes de que los dos empezaran a discutir de verdad con palabras tan filosas y letales como espadas para un simple duelo de alfileres, una voz dulce e inocente los interrumpió sobresaliendo lentamente de entre la gente con un portafolio en la mano y en la otra mano su equipaje halándolo de las ruedas.

-¡Billy!- gritó levemente la figura de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules de casi veinticinco años, a penas convirtiéndose en hombre y de aspecto impecable a unos cuantos metros aproximándose. A pesar de ser alto no llegaba a la estatura de los otros, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él resultaba ser el que fuera un traga años, pues para medio mundo que lo viere parecería apenas un chico graduado de preparatoria o primer año de universidad.

-Oi!, finalmente llegas Himura-teme- replicaba el pelirrojo.

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, ¡mi vuelo se retrasó por el clima!- le explicaba al extranjero amigo suyo con reverencias justo antes de notar al hombre a su lado… –¿Haruhiko-san?- lo reconoció, y después sonrió. -¡Haru-san! Viniste a recogerme…- sonrió amplia e infantilmente; al parecer feliz por ello.

-No esperaba encontrar en Japón a William también…- respondió después de asentir.

-Ni yo al pederasta de nuevo…- se vio acusado por el pelirrojo.

-Oigan, oigan, no empiecen a pelear, acabo de llegar por favor…- trató de calmarlos con algo de pena, pero el tajante Haruhiko siguió igual de frío que de costumbre.

-Vámonos…- declaró.

-¿Eh?, Haru-san,- trató de defender el ojiazul a su amigo –Billy…-

-Hey, tranquilo- puso su mano el otro en el hombro del castaño. –Estamos en el mismo país, ya habría tiempo para todo, después de todo tendrás que enseñarme los kanjis que aún me faltan por aprender ¿cierto?- sonrió con confianza al de ojos azules luciendo convincente por su larga amistad en Europa. Realmente lo consideraba un amigo cercano, sobre todo por su condición.

-Esta bien- acabó diciéndole no del todo convencido al nombrado por él como Billy. –Entonces te veré luego.- Se despidió.

-No te preocupes, se donde encontrarte- completó por último el pelirrojo. –_Después de todo al ser tu sombra, Haruhiko siempre estará donde estas tú…-_

Afuera un lujoso auto privado esperaba ya por él con un Haruhiko impaciente.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le decía a lo lejos.

-¡Ah! ¡Chotto!- corría hacia el vehículo a prisa -¡Chotto mate!- repitió su llamado de espera sin saberse escuchado por un peliplatino a unos cuantos metros de ahí. El que justamente se dirigía a la entrada del aeropuerto para tomar el auto que lo recogería.

·

·*·

Como jugarreta del destino en el mismo lugar se encontraban ellos.

.

Aquél que había perdido a alguien…

… y el que no sabía sería encontrado por quien estaba buscando…

·*·

·

El escuchar aquella voz a punto de subir él a su propio transporte personal hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas.

Esa voz era de… no, imposible…

Pero era idéntica, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, sin polvo, sin desgaste, sin amargura.

Pero al momento de voltear hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, una cara familiar lo sacó de quicio al reconocerlo.

El cabello, aquellos ojos grandes de pupilas verde azules, quizás por la luz, su color de piel, su estatura, su complexión. Se parecía tanto. No. No había duda, ¡ERA ÉL!

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre por la impresión, ya que trató de alcanzarlo instintivamente, pero se perdió entre tanta gente apurada a alcanzar un taxi sin haber aclarado sus sospechas.

-Misaki…- pronunciaron sus labios al mismo tiempo que su exaltado corazón apunto de estrellarse contra las paredes de su interior. Era él, por lo menos creyó que era él. Pero… ¿Cómo? Misaki estaba muerto…

·

¿Cómo era posible?

·

-Vámonos- se cerraba la puerta del auto negro de Haruhiko dando la orden este al chofer de marcharse dejando a Akihiko, -sin saber ninguno de los dos hermanos estar tan cerca-, completamente anonadado y confundido.

-Debo estar alucinando- se llevó una mano a la cabeza el de ojos púrpura con el estómago hecho un nudo antes de regresar en lo que estaba. Era el aniversario de su muerte, antes le había pasado lo mismo imaginando verlo de tanto pensar en él y extrañarlo.

Pero esta vez las cosas resultaban distintas…

Era el comienzo de lo que sería ver su vida mutar en una metamorfosis tal entre tantos enredos e intrigas hasta adquirir la forma de una exquisita y controversial novela como la que saliera de la maquinaria de su cabeza como la más tormentosa noche en mar abierto con las olas más peligrosas antes vistas, pero una apasible luna detrás de las densas nubes como único consuelo.

·

·

Mientras tanto, en el primer semáforo tras una larga fila de autos, Haruhiko miraba con intensidad al castaño asomándose por la puerta del auto con vidrios polarizados a la calle.

-Ah, por fin en Japón, nada como casa…- sonreía cual niño en cuerpo de adulto renegando serlo.

-¿Extrañabas estar aquí?- pregunto serio el de cabello oscuro.

-Claro que sí. Extrañaba la comida, el idioma y los mangas- acabó con la sonrisa del otro por su declaración.

-¿Manga?- espetó con desaire.

-Me gustan los dibujos, nada que ver con occidente- justificó con seriedad a pesar de sonar y ser tan inmaduro. Pero tan noble y amable que podrían fácilmente volverse sus inocentes sentimientos en las más ligeras y lumínicas nubes en el cielo.

-Misaki…- salió su nombre de la boca del otro hombre en el mismo asiento que él.

-¿Hai?- volteó a verlo justo antes de sentir la respiración de Haruhiko sobre su cara a punto de besarlo. -¡Haru-san!- trató de zafarse de él. -¿Qué crees que…?- fue demasiado tarde, el Usami ya había vuelto nula la distancia entre sus bocas y había invadido al castaño sin su consentimiento. -¡Haruhiko-san!- trató de liberar su muñecas al haber sido forzado a aquello –Sueltame, suél…- forcejeaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aspirando la colonia dulce per formal del menor en su cuello.

-¿Cómo que "¿por qué?"?- se separó de él con fuerza -¡Somos hombres! ¿Acaso eso no es raro?- reclamó.

La mirada de Haruhiko se volvió oscura e imperdonable.

-¿Qué tiene de malo amarte?- le cuestionó poniendo en jaque a Misaki y de todos los colores.

-¡Es anormal! ¡Por eso!- contestó por fin, dándole la espalda para retornar la mirada a la ventana. Años juntos y seguía rechazándolo pasara lo pasara. Tantas oportunidades y aún no había podido ganarse su corazón a pesar de tener su confianza- –Nunca voy a poder comprenderte Haru-san…- susurró siendo solo escuchado por el Usami, quien como siempre recordaba la única razón por la cual aquel joven aunque ya graduado de la universidad, estaba con él.

El secreto que guardaba bajo llave en el candado que puso a su boca para nunca soltar tan preciado secreto, pues si el castaño a su lado llegaba tan siquiera a enterarse de la verdad jamás podría perdonárselo.

Sin embargo Himura Misaki, aquel universitario con el cabello del mismo color que las castañas miraba atento al cielo mientras varios pétalos de cerezo pasaban por acción del viento junto a su ventana. Tan solo construyendo castillos en su imaginación sin buenos cimientos sobre lo que sería su futuro de regreso en su patria. Pero ¿Qué cimiento sería fuerte cuando tiene la fragilidad de una mentira tan grande complementada por cientos de ellas más débiles que una delicada burbuja de jabón a la intemperie?


	2. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece

Hola. Si se pasan por esta historia de nuevo han de saber que fué publicada sin autorización mía (_asunto que explicamos en el pr_ofile), yo soy Vix, a la que se le ocurrió mostrarle este fic antes a alguien y como resultado acabó publicada aquí. Si no había continuación era por que no se las había mostrado aún a Morgan (quien lo publicó aquí sin por lo menos informarme, -ya ni eso, pedirme permiso!-) Pero con el acuerdo que hicimos, esta cuenta pasó a ser mía, así que que como tal continuaré con ella e iré publicando las continuacione por que algunos capítulos ya los tenía escritos como este y solo era cosa de dar el paso y publicarlos.

Aún así uno solo se mantiene aquí por la opinión del público, y una vez aclarado el asunto solo espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Amo Junjou Romantica. Me encanta el Yaoi, ¿Qué más puedo decir?

No olviden dejarme su opinión en un review o ^u^ o

* * *

><p>.<p>

-:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

*·.·*•決して·色あせた·花•*·.·*

La flor que nunca marchito

.

.

.:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

**Capítulo 2:**

_El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece_

.

.

_Un mensaje recibido._

_Mensaje:_

_Remitente Kaoruko Usami_

"_¡No podías ser más desdichado Haruhiko!_

_Regresas después de tanto tiempo a Japón hasta acompañado luego de tu huida tan drástica e inesperada, y no te dignas a mencionárselo a nadie… ¿Tienes idea de cómo está tu padre? Eres…"_

_Mensaje Borrado._ Se escuchó al momento de que un castaño oscuro de lentes presionara un botón de su celular en penumbra de su nueva oficina en Tokyo. El cómo su familiar hubiere obtenido su teléfono lo desconocía, pero lo que comenzó a moverlo quizás un poco resultaba ser el hecho de que quien una vez fuere a ser su prometida para formar un matrimonio arreglado por su padre, estuviere enterada de que había regresado a su patria con un acompañante cuyo físico sabía, desde un principio, causaría más de un obstáculo, pues lo que trataba de hacer era enterrarse junto a él o zarpar por el aire fuera de la tierra en donde quien no quería que lo encontrara podría arrebatárselo confundiéndolo.

El que Kaoruko supiera de la existencia de este nuevo Misaki a su lado podría significar un problema mayor. Comenzando con ella la noticia de su nuevo acompañante esta podría correr de boca en boca por su familia hasta llegar a oídos de quien no querría nunca se enterara; nada más y nada menos que su medio hermano: Usami Akihiko.

Para Haruhiko, apenas era el principio de una pesada y larga cadena de intrigas para que Misaki no llegara a saber nunca nada de lo que se suponía no había y llegara por lo menos, así fuere a la fuerza, a sentir algo por él como más que solo su tutor…

·*·

A la lejanía de carreteras y ciudades, en un hospital especializado, una embarazada de apenas mes y medio, pelinegra, de costosas ropas y sequito de guardaespaldas esperando por ella en la salida de un consultorio médico, platicaba con su doctor personal y la doctora obstetra a su lado acerca de su prometedora espera para su familia. Era primeriza y muy joven para estar casada, pero como resultaba ser tradición nipona con las mujeres pasando de veinticinco viéndose mal, aún sabiéndose a penas a unos años de la mayoría de edad, al encontrar al que parecía ser el hombre indicado no lo pensó mucho al descubrir su gran poderío y riqueza a demás de buen renombre. Alguien digno a quien sus padres y tío no se opondrían.

-¿Ya saben el sexo de mi bebé?- preguntaba algo impaciente. -¿Lo saben?-. Insistía con ambos puños en el escritorio aunque recordando su compostura después.

-Calma, calma- decía la doctora de rubia y enramada cabellera a la japonesa de abolengo que tenía sentada del otro lado del escritorio.

-Sus resultados nos llegarán en cualquier momento, le suplico espere un poco más Usami sama- pedía por su parte el otro doctor de bata blanca abierta y chaleco tejido debajo.

-Sí, lo entiendo- suspiraba tratando de pensar en otra cosa mientras mataba el tiempo con los doctores en la habitación. La médico con la que la habían recomendado resultaba ser extranjera por su apariencia, pero con un historial íntegro e intachable en su expediente, así que como todo buen esposo el marido de la Usami procuraba de más a su joven esposa con su salud por su futuro primogénito.

Aunque con todo y eso no podrían escaparse como toda pareja y matrimonio de renombre esperar un niño como primogénito. Por eso eran tan importantes los resultados del conteo de células, para saber si se cumpliría esta expectativa al nacer su primer hijo, o hija. Y que por todos los cielos cruzaban los dedos para que el primero se les concediera ser varón.

Por eso el tiempo era tan denso y parecía eterno. Por eso Kaoruko tenía tantas ganas de arreglarse con su pasado así fueren nimiedades tan pequeñas como reconciliarse con Haruhiko una vez enterada de su regreso a Japón por parte de su padre, para no cargar con algún karma si el resultado era una niña, porque era adicta a la manera de la antigüedad y como regla social se debía tener un primogénito digno, cosa que sería muy difícil para una mujer.

Pero aunque esa había sido su principal razón para contactarse con Haruhiko a pesar de no olvidar su orgullo, lo que había despertado su interés al final resultaba ser el acompañante del que muy poco le habían mencionado y nadie sabía si era socio, pareja, novia, amigo ni nada, y era porque de hecho para Haruhiko no había sido muy próspera su vida con respecto a amistades salvo un ya lejano amigo de la infancia llamado Ryuichiro Isaka.

-¿Ya pensó en un nombre para su bebé?- inquirió la rubia doctora como último as bajo la manga para romper la tensión del ambiente al ver tan abstraída a la embarazada de haber estado tan ansiosa hacía un minuto.

-¿Nombre?- volteó a verla con discrepancia. –No- negó con la cabeza también. -No había querido emocionarme hasta no saber que es- respondió.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó la rubia con adorable mirar. –La verdad es que hay nombres japoneses muy bonitos- señaló, justo antes de enumerar –Sakura, Yuki, Haruko, Shun, Shinju, Kaoru, Shiro, Yui…-

-Lo siento- interrumpió la otra al verla con tal contento diciendo nombre tras nombre a la nada. –Yo creí que usted era extranjera- mencionó por su pronunciación tan normal, sin notar una sonrisa oculta de parte de su médico personal a unos pasos de ambas mujeres.

-No se preocupe, mis padres eran Estadounidenses, pero yo nací y me eduqué aquí- sonrió para Kaoruko recogiéndose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de la cara.

-Oh, disculpe-

-No hay problema- aspiró la doctora mirando por la ventana el hermoso medio día propio de la primavera. Con la luz del sol colándose por los árboles, por las verdes hojas de sus copas y por los florecientes brotes del Sakura…-¡Misaki!- atinó a exclamar, llamando sin querer la atención de ambos. –Ese es un nombre bonito ¿no cree? Puede parecer simple, pero puede ponérsele tanto a hombres como a mujeres, bueno también Kaoru y Yuki, pero Misaki suena más bonito…- rió con algún recuerdo pasajero por sus memorias, así que no notó el estremecimiento de Kaoruko al escucharla pronunciar con sus labios aquel nombre. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pedir disculpas o entender que la había incomodado, la puerta sonó escuchándose una admisión permitida por parte del otro doctor.

-¿Bennett-san?- se escuchó una cálida voz de parte de un joven médico en la puerta con varios papeles y un sobre en la mano.

-¡Nowaki-kun!- pareció iluminársele la cara a la nombrada al verlo –Adelante, adelante- pedía con la mano también.

-Gracias, espero no importunar, pero traigo los resultados del laboratorio de Usami Kaoruko-

-Oh, excelente, justo a tiempo- los recibió, abriendo el sobre y mirando a la pelinegra con grandes ojos de curiosidad. –Permítame presentarle Usami san a Kusama Nowaki, un excelente pediatra con el que este hospital está orgulloso de contar- señalo con su mano sobre su pecho ante un sonriente pelinegro.

-Un placer…- se reverenciaba recibiendo una misma con la cabeza de parte del paciente.

_-Nowaki…-_ se quedó pensando un instante Kaoruko al verlo ahí, y como mucha gente conocida y por conocer, lo primero que le llegó a la mente resultaba ser en su gran altura.

-Oh, felicitaciones, tanto su marido como su familia estarán muy orgullosos al saber que su primogénito será varón- dio una palmada antes de comenzar a frotar ambas manos mientras pronunciaba un solo nombre su voz… -Mii… saki,… Mii… saki…- repetía infantilmente.

_-Es verdad…-_ salió Kaoruko del consultorio minutos después dejando de lado la felicidad y el festejo por saber el sexo de su hijo. Pues si bien estaba feliz por la llegada de una nueva personita a su vida, el luto de alguien querido y perdido la llegó a abatir. –_Ya pasaron cinco años desde su muerte…-_ miraba hacia delante del estacionamiento del hospital algo perdida, ya que si bien no había llevado una relación tan cercana con su primo recordaba que aquel joven Takahashi resultaba ser tan dulce e inocente que por un instante había quedado prendada de él. Pero que en el fondo sabía, él quería a Akihiko.

·*·

Mikawa Koichi era el director general de Mikawa Corporation, una de las corporaciones más destacadas en Japón. Y el año pasado, había contraído nupcias con Kaoruko Usami, chica que había conocido en un coctel y que si bien era ocho años menor que él, de una simple mirada y una recreativa charla sobre literatura antigua japonesa y alguno que otro chascarrillo sobre los miembros de la DIETA, al final de un año entero de cortejo y flirteo con mesura acabaron concretando una relación que al final acabaría en matrimonio, contrato que hoy en día los condujera a seguir estando juntos y felices al quererse de verdad y no ser un matrimonio arreglado como la tradición japonesa llegaba aún a persistir en tiempos contemporáneos.

Así que con todo y el hecho de estar siempre tan ocupado con sus propios asuntos, lo que era el día de hoy, estaba más inquieto que de costumbre.

Caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina acabó por marear a su recién contratado asesor al verlo tanto de lugar en lugar.

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?- alcanzó a escuchar el dirigente a su empleado con una mirada sagaz e imprudente, repleta de incomprensible encanto.

-¿Qué?-

El otro solo rio.

-El que un hombre se encuentre tan estresado al grado de gastarse los zapatos caminando por caminar y sin rumbo fijo en solo dos metros de espacio no se me hace algo contraproducente al ser algo delicado.- señaló –Pero… ¿Qué resulta ser lo trae así a ese hombre? ¿Deudas?, ¿Familia?, ¿Una mujer?...-

-Un hijo- reclamó a las sospechas de su subordinado con una mano en las sienes de su cabeza y con bastante mal humor.

Aunque aquel misterioso encanto del pelirrojo frente a él llegaba a destensarlo al menos una pizca de los sumos que le venían encima. Pues pese a la calidez y libertad con la cual se desenvolvía sin ser japonés, le daba la suficiente confianza como para poder platicar con él. No por nada lo había contratado.

-¿El primero?- insistió el de las preguntas.

-¡El primogénito!- recalcó su jefe con premura.

-Oh, sí, el primero, el que debe ser varón, cierto…- llegó a entornar los ojos con travesura. –Vamos, no se preocupe tanto, después de todo, sea lo que sea es su primer niño y debe ser una gran dicha ser padre…-

-Eso es muy fácil de decir…- se sumió en su asiento el director general con más preocupación que antes. –No soy del todo devoto a cumplir al pie de la letra todos los protocolos de la sociedad, pero lo que es esto, la familia que estoy formando, si me tiene ¡Ah!, así de intranquilo por lo que va a ser mi hijo-.

-Ya veo…-junto ambas manos el pelirrojo recargado en el escritorio de su jefe –_Había olvidado que los japoneses eran así en lo que a su actitud se refiere… no todos son como Missy…-_

-Pero bueno, dejemos esto de lado William, acabas de llegar a Japón y ya estoy metiendo cosas unilaterales a lo que es el trabajo, mejor continuemos en lo que estábamos-.

-Bueno- recogió de nuevo las hojas fichadas de sus papeles enfrente de él el pelirrojo, pensando además del trabajo, en Misaki y que tan bien podría estar pasándosela instalándose de nuevo en Japón. Después de todo para él era más que solo un amigo.

Y para su pronta sorpresa cuando se enterara, Haruhiko ya habría comprado un PentHouse de tres pisos, vista panorámica y una maid discreta y apocada a su trabajo.

-Haaa…. ¿No es algo apresurado haberlo comprado?, creí que llegando a Japón nos hospedaríamos en un hotel-, preguntó algo asombrado un joven graduado de universidad de ojos azules y cabello café a su acompañante. Se había tenido que adaptar a convivir con el Usami le agradara mucho la idea o no, pues la extravagancia y despilfarre del otro no tenía límites, y menos con él, ya que aunque Misaki fuera capaz de conseguir las cosas por sus propios medios no paraba de refrenar a Haruhiko para que no se preocupara tanto en él si ya era un adulto y no debiera verlo como el chico de preparatoria que conoció. Pues Himura Misaki y Usami Haruhiko habían sido amigos desde la escuela.

-Nos vamos a quedar en Teito una semana, solo quería que pasaras a ver cuál va a ser nuestra nueva casa.- Espetó.

-Oh… Hai…- no supo que más decir el otro, solo mirando y callando. Hasta que una chica de aproximadamente veintidós años apareciere detrás de ellos saludando cortésmente.

-Buenos días Usami-sama, Himura-sama- se reverenció.

-Oh, Buenos días- saludó inmediatamente Misaki con una reverencia igual, asombrando a la recién llegada.

-Misaki- lo llamó inmediatamente Haruhiko. –No es costumbre ser así de cordiales con la servidumbre- salió seco su regaño.

-¿Eh?... Sumimasen- asimiló viéndolos a ambos _-¡¿Servidumbre?, ¡dije que no quería nada de esto si íbamos a vivir juntos de regreso a Japón!_- se quejó inmediatamente en su mente como niño –Pero, Haru-san, te dije que no era necesario, yo me puedo hacer cargo de toda la casa. No es como si fuera algo tan difícil…- trató de justificarse con varias gotas de pena resbalándose por su cabeza –_Además, no tengo idea de cómo fue que me deje convencer de vivir contigo de nuevo si una de las principales ideas de regresar a Japón era independizarme totalmente de ti…-_

-Nunca. Tus manos no están para hacer tareas del hogar, mejor deberías concentrarte en tu propio trabajo.- contestó fríamente acercándose a su protegido. Para él era lo más preciado en la vida. Y sus buenas razones tenían para quererlo tanto en medio de un horrendo crimen perpetrado y aún vigente en esos días…

-Pero aún así…-

-Ya te dije que no.- lo interrumpió tajante. –No quiero verte haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios- lo tomó de ambas manos obligándolo a mirarlo, mientras que la maid ni si quiera llegaba a darse color, contemplando la casa y pensando en todos los instrumentos y productos que necesitaría para limpiar aquella mansión en el doceavo piso de aquel edificio de Kanto. Sin siquiera pensar que detrás de ella dos hombres podrían acabar besándose al mismo tiempo que ella planeaba sus labores.

Misaki mientras tanto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar la cabeza, desde que había ocurrido aquel accidente de su pasado no tenía palabras para quejarse contra Haruhiko, pues siempre había visto por él y no lo había dejado solo. Era más que su senpai y tutor, más que un amigo, y sí, estaba consciente de que él le había proferido un amor imposible del cual nada quería saber, pero cuando lo veía así de preocupado, así de interesado por su salud y porque no le faltara nada, demostrándole que lo amaba, no paraba de sentirse culpable por no corresponderle, abriendo un poco más su mente. Pero muy en el fondo sentía su corazón cerrado por algún motivo, y que muy en lo profundo sabría quien sería la persona correcta cuando al verla aquella misteriosa llave apareciera.

Pero hasta la fecha, seguía siendo solo un cuento de hadas, que según Misaki no debería tener cabida en él ni en sus pensamientos si era del sexo masculino.

Y cuando menos lo sintió venir, Haruhiko ya tenía su rostro entre sus manos, a punto de besarlo, y, aunque en un instante su cara se prendió de rojo como la luz de alto de un semáforo, y su corazón se sobresalto tanto de inquietud como de miedo, no pudo moverse.

_-¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!_- alcanzó a reaccionar en el último segundo antes de que aquello ocurriese girando su cabeza provocando que Haruhiko lo besara en el mejilla y después Misaki lo apartara con el brazo. –Tengo que irme, mi cita de trabajo hoy es a las once- se excuso caminando a la puerta para calzarse.

-Yo te llevaré- quiso seguirlo, pocas eran las veces que lo tomaba así de desprevenido, pero el Himura estaba simplemente huyéndole.

-No es necesario, tomare un taxi-

-Oe, mínimo deja que el chofer te lleve…-

-Itekkimasu..- fue lo último que sonó con la voz de del castaño antes de que la puerta se cerrara y corriera al elevador por el pasillo. –Baka, ¡Baka! ¡BAKA!- se iba diciendo en el camino aún presionando el botón para bajar esperando por el elevador. _-¿De qué me sirvió evitarlo todos estos años si a final de cuentas voy a flaquear cuando debería estar más seguro que nada cuando esta clase de cosas pasen? Si seré tonto._- recargaba su mano en la pared y su cabeza en el brazo. –_Además, lo que siento por Haru-san no es otra cosa que agradecimiento y cariño, no amor… ¡Como podría ser amor!, los dos somos hombres y yo soy un chico hecho y derecho_- mostraba una mueca cómica de seguridad justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrían y el ingresaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Con más de una duda en su corazón y tratando de ocultar su rubor. –Yo no debería tener esta clase de sentimientos...-.

Acabaron abatiéndolo la confusión y la inseguridad, pues el que Haruhiko lograra por lo menos sacarle el rubor y el nerviosismo al borde lo sumía en una incesante desconfianza con respecto a su corazón.

Pero lo cierto era que en la ruleta del destino una flecha ya había dado un destino cuando una mano sujetó a otra en medio de las tranquilas aguas de la vida. Antes de que una tormenta matara al corazón de uno.

¿Podrían dos caras iguales representar el mismo sentimiento para Usami Akihiko?

.·.·:*:·.·.

Cerca de las once de mañana un alto hombre de lentes y galanura pasaba por entre varias mujeres hacia el interior del edificio de la bolsa de valores.

-Es Sumi Keichi-san…- decían varias mujeres a su paso. Al borde del desmayo. Y, al sentirse observado, miró de reojo a quienes lo espiaban.

-Buenos días- las saludó con una sonrisa amplia y coqueta que prácticamente alborotó al gallinero.

-¡Kya!- no se esperaron a no lucir obvias.

Mientras tanto un chico, o por lo menos un hombre con la apariencia de un chico entraba por la puerta al lado de un pelirrojo de ojos claros de seguro extranjero.

-Mikawa no es la única compañía que representa nuestro Bufette de Abogados, pero es uno de nuestros clientes más importantes.- Iba platicando el célebre abogado que a su corta edad había tenido un éxito sin precedentes como uno de los más jóvenes abogados en entrar a una firma tan importantes y con tanta experiencia en lo que se refería a casos difíciles o comprometedores en Kanto. Menos no se podía esperar del hijo de un importante director de Universidad. -Realmente me sorprende verte aquí Billy, no te reconocí, después de todo ya han pasado años desde que me marché de Australia, aunque veo que decidiste regresar a Europa con tu padre.- platicaban tranquilamente como si nada por las escaleras, solo debían subir un piso, así que incluso quedaron en ir por un café si tenían tiempo ese mismo día.

-Realmente los únicos buenos recuerdos que tengo de Sidney son de la escuela, vivir con mi madre y mi padrastro no era nada agradable. Cuando la pareja de uno es infiel me enferman, acabar en una trampa así es para desgraciarle la vida a la pobre víctima…- dejó decirse. –Espero que no te pase eso nunca Shinobu-tan, porque es algo de lo que uno no se recupera tan fácilmente…- parecía tener camino recorrido en ese ámbito.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres…- pensó en su hermana mayor, a la cual detestaba desde que se había casado con su actual pareja. Después de haberlo dejado por otro hombre y acabar saliendo con que quería regresar con él por que resultó que sí lo amaba y se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error al engañarlo. Pero que porquería. Sobre todo si ahora él estaba al lado de Miyagi… –Espera, ¿Por qué me llamas así?-. Preguntó por el _–tan_ posterior a su nombre.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que soy mayor que tú, y siempre anduve protegiéndote en la escuela, te gustaba retar a los chicos malos y no les importó que fueras extranjero si querían golpearte.- sonreía perspicazmente.

-No me interesaba escuchar insultos de gente estúpida como ellos. Si tenían algo que decirme debía ser cara a cara, como si no tuvieran las agallas suficientes… Yo no era problemático, los del problema eran ellos.-.

-Ese es el amigo que recuerdo, aunque casi siempre te la pasabas con Ian y Steve por ser de tu mismo grado…-

-Yo no te adoraba como ellos. Todas las chicas de la escuela estaban tras de ti, y bajo el pretexto de acercarlas a nosotros salían con ellos como ilusas…- lo regaño infantilmente a pesar de llevar traje y un portafolio en la mano, pero el ceño fruncido y una cara de molestia a pesar de resultar algo agradable tener de nuevo a su amigo cerca.

-Y tu nunca te aprovechaste de eso, porque después de todo tenías desde hacía años a alguien clavado en el corazón…- se impuso en la conversación al grado de hacerlo voltear a verlo a los ojos. Entonces las cosas se pusieron peliagudas. –Y no era una chica… ni siquiera mujer…- salió del pelirrojo casi como veneno a pesar de tratarse de una vieja amistad para Shinobu.

-Pero que…- salió su orgullo y su molestia a relucir.

-Trata de calmarte, nunca me molestó, me agradas por tu personalidad y por todo lo que compartimos en la escuela, ya sabes.- Se refirió al sexo de la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. -Y la verdad, no es algo que deba ocultar más..., pero parece que los japoneses me persiguen sea el camino que tome en la vida.- Se rió un poco ante un serio e inexpresivo Shinobu por lo que estaban hablando. –En la Universidad conocí a alguien, su nombre me pareció lindo desde el primer momento que lo conocí, quizás porque me recordaba a ti, solo que, sin todo ese orgullo y pesadez que te cargas, pues este chico es más ligero que una pluma. Con un gran corazón. Pero me parece que la situación en la que está no es del todo cómoda para él. Estar al lado de alguien a quien no quiere, y sin siquiera notar mis sentimientos pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Si algún día llegara a separarse de él me gustaría estar a su lado, y aún si me rechazara no me gustaría perderlo como amigo, en verdad. No me gustaría verme separado de alguien tan preciado para mí por amar a alguien más que no sea yo.- lo miró con dolor. -Pero tampoco es que fuera a hacer algo que los hiciera odiarme.- Desvió la vista.

-Billy…- se sintió acorralado por las circunstancias. Nunca notó lo que su antiguo compañero de preparatoria hubiera llegado a desarrollar en su corazón por él, pues pese a que tratara de olvidar a Miyagi nunca pudo hacerlo. Por eso cuando se enteró de su divorcio corrió de regreso a Japón.

-Me alegra verte como alguien nuevo ahora, tal parece finalmente se solidificaron tus deseos, ¿no es cierto?- modificó su expresión –Siempre te andabas quejando de la influencia de tu padre, aún en silencio; en parte por ello decidiste estudiar en el extranjero. Pero ahora como abogado lograste independizarte completamente. Estoy orgulloso.- cambió de tema inmediatamente así como de tono a uno más amigable y completamente ajeno a lo que había sacado de lugar a Shinobu.

-_Billy...- _se le quedó mirando, más no quiso volver a tocar el tema si el mismo lo había cerrado. -Sí, tienes razón… Gracias…- volvió afable su mirada.

Y al acabarse la escalera las puertas del elevador enfrente de ellos a un metro y medio se abrieron con un conocido laboral ahí.

-Takatsuki- lo reconoció el de lentes.

-Sumi-san- lo trató con respeto aunque fuera un colega.

-Oh, veo que ya conociste a William, se acaba de incorporar a nosotros para tratar los asuntos con respecto a América, pero vaya, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió con una mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, pues a pesar de no ir de traje acostumbraba vestir muy formal.

-Vine a dejar unos papeles y acuerdos que el presidente debe firmar, eso es todo, pero me encontré con un viejo amigo en el camino- señaló por la posición de su cuerpo al pelirrojo al lado suyo.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo. Quien iba a pesar que ustedes dos ya se conocían…- quiso ser amable. –Bueno, los tengo que dejar, hoy llega a alguien nuevo y va a ser mi subordinado un rato mientras agarra ritmo y comprende cómo son las cosas en Mikawa, así que nos estaremos viendo, Takatsuki, O'Brian.- se despidió, girándose para salir por la puerta de cristal del fondo. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al mirar que justo ahí, del otro lado, acabando de subir las escaleras desde el centro del edificio, viendo el reloj al percatarse estar en punto de la hora, acomodándose la corbata, -nudo que muy pocas veces lograba hacer sin ayuda y mal-, llegar a su destino al "nuevo" para empezar su trabajo después de su entrevista laboral, pues desde que había recibido esa propuesta de trabajo de una empresa de su país natal las cosas habían quedado solamente en palabras. El trabajo duro empezaría ahora.

Sí, en definitiva el mundo era muy pequeño… Y Sumi sintió esa pequeñez en la sangre al helársele en las venas huyendo de sus miembros para bombear en su corazón, empalideciendo, y con las pupilas dilatándosele al ver a un muerto caminar en dirección a él y sonreír.

-_Misaki..._-

-¡Himura!- se escuchó detrás de él al extranjero.

-¿Billy?- identificó la voz extrañando al castaño. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No empezabas hoy en tu nuevo trabajo?-

-Aquí es donde voy a trabajar, en Mikawa-

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio? No puede ser, ¡Trabajaremos juntos!- decía lleno de júbilo al de mayor estatura. –Oh, pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando en la sala de juntas tres- explicaba.

-Sí, ve, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo. Misaki…- clamó su nombre por último puntializando el no usar un sufijo, pues en la cultura nipona siempre sería interpretado como signo de confianza y compenetración –Buena suerte- le deseó poniéndolo rojo y solo asintiéndole como respuesta.

-Con permiso- pasó por entre los otros dos. No sabía si serían sus superiores, pero para él eran compañeros de trabajo.

-Himura… Misaki…- pronunció aquel nombre Sumi provocando que el castaño de ojos azules volteara a donde escuchó que lo llamaron.

-¿Si?- detuvo su paso. Y ese destello verdeazul volviendo sus ojos esmeralda por la luz atrajo en el de cabello claro una parálisis aún peor. Había tratado de quitarle a Akihiko una vez, y no había muerto su deseo de estar con él, pero había recaído en sus hombros siendo inevitablemente cierta culpa por querer que Misaki no estuviera de por medio. ¿Y si al desearlo se le concedió? No podía perdonarse el haber pensado, así hubiere sido una vez, esa suerte para alguien que había llegado a convertirse en un amigo tan cercano y preciado para él; aún cuando había dejado las cosas a un lado por su amistad y no volver a hablar sobre Akihiko.

-Misaki…- volteó como poseído a mirarlo. ¿Podría haber regresado de la muerte ó solo la vida se estaba burlando de él? La altura, el cabello, la piel, la cara, su mirada, los ojos, aunque de un color diferente, eran los mismos inocentes y llenos de ternura a pesar de tratarse de un chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos de antes?- preguntó al sentir y ver la mirada penetrante del otro.

_-No, no puede ser él, Misaki está muerto...-_ se decía a sí mismo por dentro, -_pero, si hubiera sobrevivido…-_ trataba de hilar cabos sueltos, no se había encontrado su cadáver después de todo. Pero si eso resultaba ser cierto entonces Akihiko… _-No, no es posible…-_ seguía negando. –_No puede ser verdad…_Lo siento- se disculpó, -Lo confundí con alguien más, pero, de casualidad, ¿Está usted casado?-

-Ja ja ja-una irónica risa se soltó detrás de Sumi -¿Misaki casado?- se burlaba William, -¿Con quién? ¿Con Haru-san? Si claro, ya lo imagino…-

-¡Billy!- lo miraba con ojos asesinos y disgustados el castaño sin saber que en realidad haber hecho eso para el pelirrojo era para ocultar su achicado corazón. Y esa expresión parte de su personalidad inquieta y tierna de parte de Misaki le revolvió todo a Keichi. Era idéntico. No. Era él. –No, no lo estoy, Himura es el apellido de mis padres, nací y crecí en Japón, pero viví y estudié los últimos años en Inglaterra.- explicó. -¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada, es solo que al leer Himura Misaki creí que habíamos contratado a una mujer- provocó más burla de parte de Billy y una careta de parte de Shinobu al no extrañar esa parte de la actitud cotidiana de su amigo de preparatoria. Solo que había algo más, acaso ¿celos… o dolor?... –Mi nombre es Sumi Keichi, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a la sala tres para hablar de los términos de su contrato-.

-Ah, claro- se percató el castaño de que Sumi era aquel con el que debía encontrarse. Y se despidió con la mano del pelirrojo.

-Es él- le informó este después a Shinobu de la persona que en esos momentos le tenía atrapado en un sentimiento ilícito que no salía de su ser, y por lo tanto no se había percatado de que el Takatsuki tenía la mirada confusa.

-Billy, ¿Toda la universidad estuvo contigo?- le preguntó el abogado a su lado.

-No, cambié de carrera al último momento y ahí fue donde conocí a Misaki, ya en segundo año, ¿por qué?-.

-Es que, se parece mucho a alguien que vi una vez en la Universidad Mitsuhashi. Pero no puede ser, el que yo conocí tenía los ojos de otro color. Sin embargo,… realmente se parecen mucho, como cortados con la misma tijera…-.

-Ja, ¿Missy con un hermano gemelo perdido?, me parece difícil de creer.- respondió sin ganas –Además, pese a todo lo que le ha pasado a Misaki, lo más admirable de él es que siga sonriendo como lo hace…- suspiró.

Y Shinobu no supo que pensar acerca de ello. ¿Porqué preguntar si era un desconocido para él?

Caída la tarde el mismo día y con una repentina lluvia en plena primavera, el heredero de la importantísima Editorial Marukawa, Ryuichiro Isaka, salía de su trabajo con celular en mano mientras Asahina Kaworu, su secretario particular, abría la puerta del auto que lo llevaría de regreso a casa para descansar de la agitada rutina y entraba después en el mismo.

-¡¿Se retrasó? , pero si hacía años que no hacía eso, había empezado a tomar en serio su trabajo, ¿Por qué fallar ahora?- gritaba por teléfono en medio de una llamada mientras Asahina solo lo miraba trabajar duro, pues hacer que tomara las cosas en serio anteriormente siempre resultaba una tarea titánica; más con el paso del tiempo Isaka se había vuelto más serio aun sin dejar su lado juguetón que lo sacaba de quicio. -¡Aikawa!, tienes que tener ese manuscrito mañana, yo no puedo ir ahora, ya tenía planes- hablaba seriamente mientras Kaworu alcanzaba a entender el porqué de su molestia, pues desde que los dos habían decidido vivir juntos Isaka no permitía que el tiempo que compartían les fuera robado por terceros. Tantos años juntos y sin poder decirle al otro lo que sentían… Así que a pesar de sentir la vergüenza inundar sus mejillas por estar enamorado de aquel hombre que a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido seguía siendo su pequeño maestro al cual debía cuidar -sin importar incluso sentirlo como pecado- lo amaba como si de su alma gemela se tratara. Y mientras los dos siguieran su vida hombro a hombro en el trabajo y en la calle, al llegar a casa o en cualquier rincón oscuro donde Isaka quisiera comportarse imprudentemente, los dos podrían tomar la mano del otro y saber, que mientras estuvieran juntos y sus labios sellados con respecto a lo que eran, todo estaría bien en el futuro.

-¿Está todo bajo control?- preguntó Kaworu al ver al castaño de mal aspecto por el estrés al colgar el teléfono.

-No del todo. Parece que tendremos que pasar a un lugar antes de llegar a casa. Akihiko volvió a retrasarse en el plazo de entrega y Aikawa está colgada de la lámpara.- Contestó, sujetando en el asiento la mano de Kaworu para que el conductor no sospechara nada. –Algo debió pasarle, desde que le guarda luto a Chibi-tan no ha podido recuperarse-.

-Pero,… ¿Acaso no recuerdas en que fechas estamos?- pareció sorprendido su asistente personal.

-¿Uh?-

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de Takahashi-kun…- respondió. Y entonces Isaka comprendió todo.

En su antiguo departamento, el cual había dejado tal y como estaba desde que Misaki se había marchado y que solo una vez al año, por los días justos en los que había ocurrido su accidente en el que solo él había sobrevivido, Akihiko solía regresar a quedarse un rato en el sofá o dormir un poco en su antiguo lecho para tratar de regresar entre sueños a los momentos felices en que Misaki había pasado a su lado…

.

·*·

.

_-¡Usagi-saaan!, ¿tienes ropa sucia?, pienso dejarla tendida antes de ir a trabajar…- decía aquel universitario subiendo la escalera y entrando a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso al Usami tocando la puerta. Casi no lo interrumpía, pero desde que los dos eran cada vez más cercanos y se habían declarado pareja, ó más concretamente para el mal de Misaki, novios, Akihiko y él habían roto más barreras entre ellos. Después de todo el castaño había alcanzado a comprender que Usagi le había abierto su corazón solo a él. -¿Usagi-san?- metió la cabeza para verificar que no estuviera adentro, y sí, no lo vio, pero la luz estaba encendida. –Oi, Usagi-san, no dejes las luces encendidas donde no estés…- bajó el apagador._

_-¿Quién dijo que no estaba aquí?- salió una voz de las sombras._

_-¡Usagi-san!- se sobresaltó el joven queriendo prender la luz de nuevo. -¡Gomen!, no te vi por ningún lado y creí…-_

_-No, ya que estas aquí y tú mismo apagaste la luz…- alcanzó el de cabello gris plata la mano del Takahashi antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Lo haló hacia dentro cerrando la puerta y sujetándolo en un abrazo del abdomen, sin espacio alguno entre los dos…_

_-Usagi-san, matte, chotto matte, tengo trabajo, no puedo llegar tarde, mi jefe…- no pudo continuar quejándose, Usagi ya lo había pegado a la pared sujetándolo de las muñecas y haciéndolo hacer una escuadra con sus piernas. Besándolo, sin dar un solo chance a repliques por parte de su pareja. –Yamete,…- pedía. –Yamete kudasai…- sentía su rostro sonrojarse con la mirada y las caricias del Usami sobre su cuerpo. –Ha hanase… hanaseteyo- trataba de apartarse, pero a ese punto en el que se derretía en los brazos del Usami y su respiración se había vaho eran ya impulsivas las acciones para con él, y Misaki solo podía dejarse ir… -Usagi-san…-_

_-Misaki…- escuchaba entre el denso ambiente que se había vuelto la habitación por su contacto. –Te amo…- se disolvían las palabras entre su agitada respiración, soplando acaloradamente por la piel del otro._

_-Usagi-san…-_

.

Pero ahora solo eran recuerdos de los cuales las paredes eran testigos y confidentes. Y de nuevo la casa estaba vacía, quizás más vacía que nunca.

Su vida no era lo mismo sin él.

Por eso con un cigarro en la boca y la cabeza enterrada en al pasado, Akihiko, con un pie en sofá y el otro en el piso, recargado en su rodilla con el codo, solo podía sentir la luz del sol entrar por la ventana en medio de su profunda soledad.

Años, habían pasado años y no había podido superarlo.

.

Pero para lo que eran los achaques del destino, otra vuelta de tuerca se daría para destruir la maquinaría aún funcional del complicado y maquiavélico plan que su medio hermano había construido de forma tan egoísta que si acababa saliendo a la luz perdería lo que más había llegado a querer en el mundo. O en el peor de los casos nunca saber la verdad.

.

·*·

.

-Está lloviendo…- salió del auto Misaki al llegar al hotel Teito al lado de Haruhiko y notar como llegaban varios empleados del hotel con paraguas para resguardarlos y que no se mojaran. Después de todo el Usami había pasado por él a su trabajo muy a su pesar, y no había podido salir de tragos con Billy por mucho que hubiere querido. –Ah, samuii…- se abrazaba al sentir una ráfaga de aire frío calarle los huesos. Lluvia tan fuerte en primavera no era común, pero tampoco era la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Cúbrete, te vas a enfermar- sintió como Haruhiko ponía su propio abrigo en sus hombros para cubrirlo del frío.

-A, Haru-san… yo-

-Sería muy mal visto que faltaras al trabajo en tu segundo día por enfermedad.- Pasó su mano por el cabello del castaño recogiéndolo con suavidad. –Pero si dejaras de trabajar para dedicarte todo el tiempo a mí no dudes que estaría feliz…- susurró.

-¡Haru-san!- replicaba el menor. Por qué, sí, era menor que él por más de diez años. Así que sin decir otra palabra lo siguió al interior del hotel volteando por última vez a ver el cielo y sin notar el auto en la avenida con el vidrio bajándose. Y mucho menos a su ocupante.

-¿Isaka?- lo vio abstraído Kaworu desde el otro lado del asiento. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo que…?-no pudo continuar, quedó igual de impresionado.

-Chibi-..tan…- veía como el castaño dejaba que otro rostro conocido, nada más y nada menos que su amigo de la infancia, Haruhiko Usami, pusiera su mano sobre su hombro, como protegiéndolo, mientras ambos caminaban al interior del hotel.

Se veía tan joven, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por él. ¿Hijo de Haruhiko? Ya casi, como si él hubiera querido casarse después de haber tratado de arrebatarle a su hermano a Misaki. No, ese debía ser Misaki…

¿Podía ser tan cruel como para habérselo quitado a Akihiko de alguna mala manera?

Ó…

¿Era solo alguien idéntico a él controversialmente?

.

¿Cómo saberlo?

.

Pero sobretodo…

¿Cómo actuaría Usagi si llegaba a verlo?...

* * *

><p>Próximamente el cap 3 !<p>

Ya que los estoy atando a un mismo plano en espacio tiempo, me gustaría meter Junjou Mistake, pues si han visto SekaiIchi Hatsukoi han de saber que ya se animó Mistake, aún si no han visto el Caso de Onodera Ritsu o las otras dos historias, les recomiendo vean Junjou Mistake de la segunda temporada de SakaiIchi Hatsukoi, he seguido Sekai desde el manga...

Con esta historia recuperada en verdad me gustaría ver apoyo. Me había descorazonado mucho cuando la vi publicada sin mi permiso. Ahora que es mía y la puedo recuperar por completo no me quiero detener, pero en serio, si la estoy continuando unicamente es por los fans de junjou, me gustaría saber que estan ahí leyendo mi fic. TT x TT

Espero saber de vosotros pronto. Chau


	3. Cuando 2 pétalos de cerezo se encuentran

Wooooooooooooo! Hola, me alegra estar aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero con todo el corazón que a vosotros también. KYA! Me emociona tanto estar de regreso!

Ahora me encuentro con la agenda ajustada, y como me encanta pulir los capítulos antes de publicarlos, me tardé un rato, lo admito, pero quedo como quería.

Adelante fans de Junjou!

* * *

><p>.<p>

-:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

*·.·*•決して·色あせた·花•*·.·*

**La flor que nunca marchitó**

.

.

.:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

**Capítulo 3:**

_Cuando dos pétalos de cerezo se encuentran_

.

.

Hubo sol, cielo despejado, tiempo libre para despejarse, para estar con los amigos, para convivir. Había sido un buen día. Para su primera semana de trabajo el día era perfecto, no importaba lo que se hubiere quedado en casa, por lo menos podía distraerse en las tareas que su trabajo implicaba, escribir reportes, comparar cifras, verificar estados financieros, las altas y bajas con respecto a las empresas con las que Mikawa estaba teniendo tratos. Convenios. Todo. A final de cuentas ese era su trabajo, y le gustaba.

El día había empezado bien, realmente bien para lo que hubiere acabado pasando…

-Misaki…- sintió las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas como si dos llaves de agua se hubieran abierto dando paso a la inmensa agua salada de mar salir de su cuerpo. –Misaki…- se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo con un atónito joven encarcelado en un insólito abrazo que de ninguna forma previó acontecer.

-¡Me estas confundiendo!- trataba el castaño ojiazul de zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre de cabello plateado que de solo haberlo visto hacía unos segundos lo había halado de la ropa directo a sujetar su cara al borde de las lágrimas con serias intenciones de besarlo. No alcanzaba a comprender nada, su corazón latía imprudentemente exaltado. Su respiración era irregular. Estaba sobresaltado, impresionado, pero sobre todo confuso por que aquella otra persona también lo hubiere confundido con otro Misaki, solo que ¿llegar a extremos tan intensos como lo era querer besarlo y estarlo abrazando? Simplemente no podía permitirlo, y menos en plena vía pública. –Suélteme, por favor, ¡ni siquiera sé quién es usted!- forcejeaba contra el de ojos púrpura en vano. Más cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Usami Akihiko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder. ¿Cómo había dicho? Miraba sus ojos azules confusos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas desconcertador que había aparecido, producto de la fiebre que repentinamente atacó al castaño por lo que le estaba pasando.

Ojos azules, no verdes, pero ahí estaba Misaki, su corazón no podía haberse equivocado para Akihiko…

-Misaki…- repetía como muerto aún con pulso a punto de volver a acabársele la energía al corazón. -¿Acaso,… no me recuerdas?...- se apartó de él, con dolor, con extrañeza, pero sobretodo con miedo de sentirse en agonía si la ilusión se moría. Pero no, él era Misaki. Era él…

.

…_Ojos azules…_

O tal vez su corazón, emocionado por ver a alguien igual lo había engañado.

.

Fue entonces cuando el sentir las manos del peliplateado alejándose de su cercanía, y sobretodo de pasarse por su cabello y rostro, empezó a dolerle al castaño.

Como un extraño sentimiento automático, con la presión en la boca del estómago agobiándolo, con el corazón achicándosele, apareció, sin ser llamada por alguien, sin un rumbo fijo a donde ir, una imagen borrosa y desconcertante que pasó de sombras inexplicables a la actual con la misma figura de la persona frente a sus ojos: la de un peliplateado de ojos púrpura…

…Cabello plata, ojos púrpura…

.

…Cabello plata, ojos púrpura

...el frío de sus manos al hacer contacto con su piel…

-¿Quién…- comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho extenuante, tan fuerte al grado de doblarlo a la mitad -… ah… eres?...- sujetó al escritor de la chaqueta antes de estar a punto de desvanecerse.

-¡Misaki!,… ¡Misaki!-

.

-¡Ayuda!...

.

…¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!-

Desgracia.

.

.·:*:·.

_-Dudo mucho que encuentres lo que buscas aquí, pero no pierdes nada con preguntar…-_

_-¡Billy!-_

_Entraban por la puerta principal de una librería de Londres dos universitarios con ropas abrigadoras y paraguas en la mano debido a la clásica y repentina lluvia común de un día cualquiera que en Inglaterra podría soltarse._

_-Vamos, ¿manga? ¿Crees poder encontrarlo aquí?- arqueaba una ceja el pelirrojo ante su amigo de menor estatura y cabello café a medios tonos._

_-A ti podrá no interesarte, pero comencé a leer esta historia desde que estaba en Japón y no me voy a resignar a no seguir enterado de lo que sigue- acabó poniendo una cara burlona para el de rasgos irlandeses, quién solo rió y lo vio buscar entre libros y revistas de reciente publicación algún inicio de sección de manga o algo por el estilo, hasta que al no encontrar más que algunas pocas revistas del tema acabó preguntando a un empleado por su tan preciado manga, el cual, no vendían ahí._

_-No te desanimes, no es el único lugar en el que puedes buscarlo…-_

_-Eso ya lo sé…- quitó la cara de decepción o por lo menos trató de ocultarla, pues tenía la costumbre arraigada de quien sabe donde de no querer causar malestar a otros._

_-Nah… mejor vámonos ya, Adam y Debby deben estar esperándonos en la café de la estación, ya ves como es Debby, prefiero no hacerla enojar…- siguió hablando el pelirrojo sin percatarse de que toda la atención de su acompañante estaba dirigida a un libro en el aparador de cristal de la librería como la gran novela del mes o mínimo de la semana. -¿Missy?-. Atractivo visual. Encanto natural._

_-Ahora regreso…- se encaminó hasta el aparador para tomar uno de los libros de los cuales algunos ya estaban apartados como llegó una empleada de la librería a informarle inmediatamente. –Ah, lo siento, es solo que el título…-_

_Faltaba más. Fue como haberle quitado el candado a la caja de Pandora para que toda una ola de discurso cayera sobre Misaki._

_-__E__s muy bueno, ya lo leí y realmente me desgarró el corazón. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un autor japonés tendría tanto revuelo en todo el globo con esta obra?, pero créame, incluso fue prohibida en China por criticar la represión del pueblo y como en el libro la gente se levanta contra sus opresores; y América tampoco esta tan complacida que dijéramos, porque hace una crítica algo destructiva de imperialismo económico,__ y cuando __habla de las monarquías, no, ¡increíble!, __sobre todo por el final, el cual es precioso, en verdad, lloré, realmente lloré por días al terminar el libro, la historia de amor entre los personajes es tan intensa y profunda, y complicada, qué, ah, mejor ya no digo más o acabaré contándole todo el libro…- observó Misaki a la vendedora suspirar y realizar toda una caravana de gestos emocionada, demasiado para tratarse de una inglesa, tanto que de inmediato el castaño pudo notar como la historia había llegado hasta lo más estrecho y profundo del corazón de sus lectores._

_-Disculpe- se acercó una mujer de aproximadamente treinta y algo de años a la empleada de la tienda. –'Infierno de Cristal'- señaló la obra de la que Misaki y ella estaban hablando. – ¿Aún tiene ejemplares? En verdad he estado buscando este libro por toda la ciudad, pero está agotado, dígame que mínimo tiene uno, por favor-_

_-Apenas llegaron y todos fueron apartados- respondió, aunque viendo la mirada tanto del tierno castaño que se había acercado a preguntar como la ansiosa mirada de la otra mujer, la vendedora se conmovió bastante sabiendo de ante mano que tal libro debía ser leído por más personas, pues era una obra maestra. –Sin embargo…- miró a todas direcciones para verificar que alguno de sus jefes o compañeros__ no __la estuvieran observando. –Unos clientes que apartaron sus libros por teléfono los consiguieron antes y cancelaron con nosotros…- susurró –Así que si tienen tiempo y quisieran esperarme un poco podría ir a checar si todavía queda alguno, porque eran como tres solamente…-_

_-Por supuesto- aceptaron ambos, y minutos después William vio salir a Misaki sacando de la bolsa de la librería en donde recién acababa de comprar__, __su libro recién adquirido._

_-Asombroso. Que increíble portada…- se aproximó el pelirrojo al ojiazul. –Mira los materiales, brilla increíble, y el grabado es impecable. Me pregunto cuánto habrás gastado por el…-_

_-Valió la pena…- contestó su amigo._

_-Ni siquiera lo has leído, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-_

_-Simplemente lo sé- respondió, muy seguro, mientras lo abría y leía la primera página y después la segunda._

**Infierno de Cristal**

Por Usami Akihiko

_Para la persona más amada en este mundo que se __ha __ido sin decir adiós…_

_-¿Misaki?- lo vio llorar en secreto Haruhiko al llegar a su casa -una lujosa y antigua mansión de las que abundaban en Inglaterra-, al escuchar gemir en un rincón de la sala al castaño de su vida con el libro abrazado contra el pecho y una mano en la boca._

_La lluvia estaba afuera cayendo junto con algunos rayos, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pues había apagado la luz de la lámpara a su lado. Tenía las piernas arriba del sillón enterrado en él._

_No recibió respuesta alguna, estaba demasiado sumido en lo que acababa de leer como para poner atención a alguna otra cosa._

_-¡Misaki!, ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te pasa? ...- se vio alterado por verlo así. – ¡Misaki!…- lo tomó de los hombros para obligarlo a responder._

_-Estoy…- se le cerró la garganta -…estoy bien…- respondió con la voz cortada y el llanto alterando su forma de aspirar y exhalar._

_Sentía el pecho lleno de dolor pero a la vez de emoción, la cabeza__ la tenía __incluso caliente por toda la información asimilada y la imaginación colocando imágenes e imágenes de cómo el autor había escrito y podía haber narrado en palabras tan hermosas y precisas, semejantes descripciones que llegaran hasta el alma, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo__. Si__ntiendo la brisa de la que hablaba soplar por su cara y pasar por entre sus cabellos, el humo sofocarlo e incluso el sol quemarlo._

–_Es solo…- se secaba las lágrimas con los sentimientos encontrados aún en campaña campal en medio de su pecho por el desenlace de aquella historia tratando de no preocupar a su tutor. –Es solo que…- se sujetó del Usami para no caerse, perdía el piso por la carga emocional de aquella novela. __–...__fue tan hermoso…, triste, pero hermoso.- hablaba sin que Haruhiko alcanzara a entender lo que __decía __y su voz era apenas un hilo. –Yo nunca,… nunca había leído algo así, no creí que pudiera existir un final como este. Este escritor… es único…- acabó diciendo dejándose caer incluso en los brazos del castaño de mayor edad obnubilado y extasiado como para percatarse de que ya había dejado de leer, seguía aún imaginando lo acaba de obtener de aquellas palabras impresas que volvían a ese libro un tesoro inigualable._

_No era publicidad, realmente era excelente._

_Sin darse cuenta pasaron los minutos y acabó dormido abrazado por Haruhiko, quien aún no teniendo nada que decir algo sorprendido por el comportamiento del castaño, solo se dedico a mirarlo dormir, contemplando como su respiración se iba volviendo calmada y pacífica, soñando algún lugar o algo maravilloso como para poner aquella sonrisa dibujada delicadamente en su apacible rostro infantil,__ pues con todo y eso__ para estar en la universidad la tierna piel y gestos que llevaba de a diario seguían soltando la dulzura irrepetible de inocencia previa la madurez de la edad c__aminando en el mundo adulto._

_Aprovechando su pesado sueño lo llevó cargado hasta su habitación como si de una joven o un niño pequeño se tratase. Lo depositó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos e incluso pensó en desvestirlo, pero se abstuvo de esto último sabiendo que podría malinterpretarse o incluso que podría despertar en él algo que podría no apagar después, ya que si bien quería a Misaki también lo respetaba._

_S__i este llegaba a amarlo sería por las buenas._

_L__o había encontrado en su rumbo por la vida y una vez sus caminos se unieron con el joven universitario no iba a dejarlo ir nunca._

_Era su Misaki y nadie podría quitárselo._

_Nadie._

_El fantasma del Misaki de Tokyo al lado de su hermano era solo eso, un fantasma, pues estaba muerto. El Misaki que había encontrado, este Misaki de ojos azules, el Misaki que estaba con él en Inglaterra y que le había permitido abrazarlo ante la tragedia de la muerte de su familia, ese, nadie podría quitárselo._

_¿Su pasado? Siempre había estado con él._

_Era suyo._

_Y si alguien quisiera llegar a quitárselo primero tendría que matarlo,… o descubrirlo como el criminal en que se había convertido. Asesino silencioso, de manos limpias de sangre pero no de culpa. Manipulador, titiritero de intrigas, y amante profano…_

_Las aves tienen alas para surcar los cielos, no por ser tal su belleza o envidiar su virtud se les debe de encerrar, porque no importara que la jaula sea de oro jamás dejará de ser prisión._

_Y ante la añoranza de tocar las nubes de nuevo se dejarán morir por la tristeza. Muriendo de amor…_

_-Haru-san…-_ había aprendido a decirle, al ser japoneses ambos y ser tan cercanos en tierra extranjera Misaki se lo había tomado como hábito. _–La primavera es mi estación favorita. Los cerezos florecen y llenan las calles de flores…-_

_Así que se levantó de su cama, aún mirándolo dormir, con un punto específico en sus ojos al admirar aquellos labios que aún no podía probar por cuenta propia del castaño si no nacía de él acercársele, cuando le llamó la atención aquel pequeño detalle. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo dormir en paz cuando notó el libro del que tan bien se había expresado y continuaba encadenado con tanto ahínco abrazándolo contra su pecho, como si su vida dependiera de él._

_Con algunos esfuerzos logró quitárselo, y solo por mera curiosidad leyó la portada…_

**Infierno de Cristal** Usami Akihiko

_Y fue suficiente para que un arrebato de furia lo hiciera destruirlo sin importarle hacerlo frente al lecho donde el castaño, propietario original del mismo, dormía. _

_Odiaba a su hermano, Misaki estaba muerto y lo culpaba por ello, él iba manejando ese día después de todo, pero la dolorosa cicatriz que ni siquiera se había formado o por lo menos había terminado de formar, se tapó por el tatuaje de su crimen para cubrir apariencias al mismo tiempo._

_No iba a permitir que ni siquiera el nombre de su hermano llegara a este Misaki. Su Misaki. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que jamás en lo que le quedara de vida llegara a tener alguna influencia ni si quiera por accidente de él. Si ya estaba ahí ahora, en ese lugar, ya no volvería sus pasos atrás. Y sin esperar nada, pedir permiso o siquiera cerciorarse de que__ no __hubiere alguien más cerca, tomó sus labios con desesperación en un rapaz y criminal momento en que pudiera por fin probar el sabor de su boca sin pudor alguno. Invadiéndolo mientras más vulnerable estuviera.__ Sirviendose de el de la manera más grotesca posible._

_Aún agotado Misaki despertó por la acción,__sin saber que había pasado, abriendo los ojos y encontrando, con el vaho de su respiración golpeándolo en la cara por su cercanía, a nada más y nada menos que a su tutor._

_-Haru-san…- lo notó por un instante, más el cansancio volvió a vencerlo. No, quería regresar de su mundo de sueños y fantasías todavía. Aquel libro lo había dejado con el corazón compungido y feliz. Y el mismo yacía en pedazos en el suelo._

_-Descansa, Misaki- recogió de nuevo su cabello con cariño y lo dejó dormir, para después recoger lo que quedaba de la publicación, o más bien los pedazos de esta, para quemarlos en la chimenea del primer piso. -Mí querido Misaki…-_

_-¿No lo encontraron?- preguntó como todos los días de esa semana al regresar a casa después de la universidad -o de salir con sus amigos- a Haruhiko y a la servidumbre de la mansión. -¿En serio no está?- sujetaba su mochila por la cinta de su hombro._

_-Ya deja de perder el tiempo con libros como ese…- lo interrumpió esta vez el mismo Haruhiko molesto por qué no acababa de superarlo. –No es otra cosa que la imaginación estúpida de un autor sin remedio que tiene demasiado tiempo que perder como para estar escribiendo tonterías-._

_-Haruhiko-san…- salió de labios de Misaki, los mismos que habían sido tomados por su tutor días antes y que él ni en cuenta estaba de ello._

_Solo mencionaba su nombre completo en raras ocasiones, y ese día era una de ellas._

_Las maids e incluso el mayordomo no dijeron nada, solo se remitieron a retirarse de la habitación. No era asunto suyo._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Esa novela es estupenda, a mi me consta, incluso cuando casi no leo nada me hizo llorar- defendió al libro y al autor, y eso molestó más al Usami. -¿Tienes idea de lo extraño que es el que un libro me haya puesto así? La literatura es fuerte…-_

_-El escritor es un idiota que tomo el camino de las novelas como único remedio para salvarse de adquirir verdaderas responsabilidades-._

_-¡Haruhiko san!- acabó gritándole Misaki molesto en verdad. -¿Acaso has leído alguno de sus libros para hablar así de él?-_

_Sus palabras lo golpearon. La historia estaba volviendo a repetirse._

_-¿Y tú sí?-. Al castaño le pudo ello._

_-Tal vez solo este, pero fue más que suficiente para que me gustara.- le recriminó -¡Si no has leído uno solo de sus libros no tienes derecho a hablar así de él!-_

_-No necesito leer nada suyo para decirte lo que es él. Tuve que pasar años a su lado, y fue despreciable ese tiempo bajo el escrutinio de todos.- le dio como respuesta, desconcertando a su protegido por sus palabras. –lo conozco, y mucho mejor de lo que podrías llegar a querer conocerlo tú.-_

_-Haru-san…-_

_El mismo apellido._

_No era solo una coincidencia…_

_-Es mi medio hermano. ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? Mi madre fue la amante de su padre- Misaki no supo que más decirle, como pudo ver, y el mismo dijo después, se odiaban._

_-Yo no sabía…- quiso disculparse. De víctima había pasado a victimario, y en realidad nunca era así. –Yo… lo siento, es que yo…-_

_Haruhiko no le permitió decir nada más, puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño y después lo __besó raudo y veloz, sin pena y sin reclamo.__ Tomándolo desprevenido. Acercándose cuando más afligido y vulnerable era, para que no lo detuviera y si lo intentaba se rindiera por la culpa.__ Sabiendolo suyo._

_-No, ya no digas nada- sentencio._

_Y el tema no volvería a tratarse después._

_-¡Mira lo que te conseguí!- Sorprendió William al Himura días después. –El libro que tanto te gusto y perdiste, de veras contigo, no parabas de hablar de él y al día siguiente que lo terminas lo pierdes…- le entregó el libro con un moño de regalo de cumpleaños a su amigo. Saber los gustos y aficiones de la persona que te gusta no tiene nada de malo._

_Guardarte todos los sentimientos solo para ti si es insano._

_Y ese sentimiento empezaba a crecer con fuertes raíces en el O'Brian._

_-Gracias Billy- se apagó el brillo inicial de sus ojos. Le estaba agradecido, le fascinaba ese libro como para incluso leerlo otra vez, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con Haru-san?_

_¿Cómo tenerlo de nuevo si Haruhiko lo aborrecía?_

_-¿No te gusto?- se sintió intranquilo e inseguro el pelirrojo. ¿Hizo mal? Misaki solo pudo responder cambiando de actitud._

_-¡Claro que sí!- volvió los pies a la tierra, sonrió sinceramente y tranquilizó a Billy al verlo aferrarse al ejemplar con tesón, solo que no viendo el interior del chico con miles de divagaciones en mente._

_Lamentablemente, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, en medio de un descuido Haruhiko acabó descubriéndolo en su cuarto._

_-¡Haaru-san!- sintió tornarse hielo. – ¡Ese me lo regaló Billy, no lo compre yo! Es un regalo, no podía rechazarlo…- se excuso, aunque para semejante falta se sintió tonto por tener adentro la espina de que lo había traicionado en realidad, así que esperó su reacción, que le volteara la cara, lo destruyera, se lo llevara, lo regañara con severidad, algo. Pero no, no fue así…_

_Solo escuchó un suspiro de parte del otro disgustado, y a la vez resignado por los gustos que acabó adquiriendo su protegido._

_¿Qué podía hacerle? ¿Pegarle? ¿Prohibírselo para que se volviera su religión secreta?__ No podía._

_-Si te gusta tanto léelo, pero no esperes que__ ami __me guste…-_

_-Haru-san-_

_Salió de su cuarto sin decir más dejando detrás a Misaki._

_-Es solo un libro…-_ sacaba la novela de su bolsa de ropa en esos momentos Misaki; en el aeropuerto se había extraviado esa maleta de su equipaje y había ido a recogerla personalmente sin decirle nada a Haruhiko para no preocuparlo, o peor aún, que al enterarse de que en esa maleta precisamente llevaba la novela pudiera molestarse. –_Pero, quizás porque está escrito en primera persona al leerlo es casi como escuchar al propio autor narrando su dolor…-_ pensaba… -_Probablemente__ solo exagero. Para que Haru-san hable tan mal de su hermano debe ser alguien muy distinto a como puedo llegar a imaginarlo…-_

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió con rumbo a su habitación de hotel donde probablemente Haruhiko ya estaría esperándolo si no se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando.

Fue en ese instante cuando el elevador a un lado suyo también se abrió saliendo de él un castaño cobrizo al lado de otro hombre siguiéndolo con respeto y cuidado a la vez, prestando atención al Himura, quien al no notar estar siendo seguido solamente pasó de largo.

-Tadaima, Haru-san- cerró la puerta para descalzarse guardando la tarjeta-llave con la cual había abierto.

-Llegas tarde- dejó a un lado su periódico para verlo ingresar en la estancia. –Esa maleta no te la había visto- notó cruzandose de brazos. -¿Hay algo que quieras confesar?-.

-Ah, lo siento, es solo que no quería preocuparte, ya la recuperé, el aeropuerto la había perdido, así que…-.

-¿Viajaste en un vuelo comercial y no en el jet de la compañía?- se levantó de su asiento. –Misaki, ¿qué fue lo que te dije? ¿De qué me sirve ser socio y vicepresidente si no vas a aprovechar los beneficios que te ofrece eh?-

-Bueno,- rió un tanto fingido -es que tú eres el que tiene esos beneficios, no yo. Ya sabes que no soy de la clase de persona a las que les gusta aprovecharse de lo que tienen otros solo por conocerlos-.

-No digas tonterías- se puso enfrente de él caminando hacia su persona. -¿Por qué deberías ser tratado diferente si soy tu tutor legal?-

-Ya no soy un niño…- reclamó algo fastidiado, ¿por qué siempre lo trataba como un estudiante de preparatoria recién llegado?

-Para mí lo sigues siendo…- se acercó demasiado al otro aún cuando el de menor edad solo iba a responderle que no lo tratara como tonto. Ahí fue cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?- volteó Misaki evitando así que Haruhiko tomara su cara y solo se quedara con las ganas de tocarlo.

-No abras, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- se irguió de nuevo recobrando su postura inicial.

-No digas eso, tal vez sea algo importante, ¿Qué tal si está relacionado con tu trabajo?-.

-No me molestarían en casa, y si lo hicieran me llamarían el móvil- se sentó de nuevo, retomando el artículo del periódico que había dejado cuando llegara Misaki, quien dejo su maleta a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas Noches, estoy buscando a Usami Haruhiko, ¿está?-

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Un viejo amigo de la infancia. Dile que lo busca Ryuichiro Isaka- sonrió tranquilo.

-Haru-san- regresó unos pasos para llamarlo. –Te está buscando alguien que conoces, Ryuichiro Isaka-.

Aquel nombre desconcertó al Usami. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo buscándolo después de tanto tiempo? Esa pregunta se respondía fácil si los dos habían sido amigos de niños, pero ahora con el asunto de Misaki las cosas podrían retorcerse un tanto mal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- abrió la puerta sin querer dejarlo entrar ni a él ni a Asahina.

-¿Que modales son esos? ¿En el extranjero reforzaste patear la espalda de tus aliados?-

-No es como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo ahora, pero no soy un vulgar como otros. El dinero no siempre te da educación y decencia-

-Vamos, muestra algo de esa educación- pasó de largo para descalzarse aún cuando Asahina lo trató de detener. –Vengo a preguntarte algo que podría hacer que te pusieras de pie si estuvieras sentado, pero antes tendrías que sentarte…- sonrió con saña, y ni el propio Kaworu supo qué hacer para que cambiara su comportamiento. ¿Obraba mal? Sí, pero tampoco estaba haciendo algo del todo incorrecto. Esa era la naturaleza de su personalidad, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer si a final de cuentas así era su comportamiento? ¿Recriminarle cuando podía incluso estar haciendo un bien?

-Buenas noches- saludó de nuevo con su maleta en la mano el controversial castaño de ojos azules por el que había llegado Isaka a hablar con él.

-Buenas noches. Tú debes ser el protegido de Haruhiko, Misaki…- no terminó su nombre, y es que en parte era una prueba.

-Himura, Himura Misaki- respondió él.

-Himura, ya veo…- puso su mano en la barbilla dubitativo a pesar de su sonrisa. –Sabes, tienes cara de llamarte Takahashi- hizo burla, aunque el ojiazul no supo entenderle por completo.

-Isaka- espetó irritado el Usami.

-Ya, está bien, mejor hablemos de lo que vine- se sentó en el sillón de la estancia indicando incluso a Asahina que hiciera lo mismo, el cual dudó.

-Misaki, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?- le pidió su tutor al de cabello color castañas.

-Ah, ¿pero no van a tomar té? Creí que podría ayudarte…- miró desconfiado.

-Yo me haré cargo de esto. Está bien. Vete- indicó mientras hacía que este saliera de la habitación.

Una vez fuera la sonrisa de Isaka se borró y cruzado de brazos y piernas fue al punto sin más demora.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Él mismo te respondió, no le encuentro sentido a tu pregunta- dio como respuesta sin sentarse, viéndolo con desprecio. La amargura de su personalidad siempre había estado latente desde que eran niños, o por lo menos desde que eran adolescentes, pues su corazón estaba cerrado procurando ser notado no por ser hijo del amante sino como hijo de la casa Usami que debía dar honor a la misma, o por lo menos hasta que lo abandonó todo años atrás.

-El mismo nombre, pero ¿el mismo chico?- preguntó. -¿Cuál será tu respuesta esta vez?-

-Takahashi Misaki está muerto. No se puede levantar a alguien que ya se ha ido- contestó.

-Venderías tu alma al diablo si así fuera- miró sus uñas un rato. –Si es qué Akihiko no lo hubiera hecho antes, pues también hubieras pedido que te amara con locura, lo cual desconozco si sea verdad o no…-.

-Himura Misaki nació en Japón, tenía padre, madre, abuelo y una hermana menor, acabó huérfano al ser el único sobreviviente de una explosión por una fuga de gas. Solamente es una coincidencia que se parezca. Quizás tengas razón y lo escogí por parecerse tanto a Misaki, pero Himura lo perdió todo y solo me tuvo a mí en esos momentos para apoyarlo, ¿por qué otra razón seríamos tan unidos?-.

-No lo sé.- miró hacia la ventana el Ryuchiro –Tal vez ocultes algo de lo que no quisieras que nadie se enterara… Ni siquiera Chibi-tan…-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así. Himura es Himura y Misaki Takahashi fue Misaki Takahashi. No tengo por qué ser tu punto de encaje para que me investigues-.

-Es idéntico y tu desapareciste por años fuera del país, ¿Qué más sospechas quieres que agregue? ¿Tu forma de reaccionar?-

Por lo mientras el castaño desempacaba su equipaje y guardaba en uno de los cajones entre algunos pares de calcetines el libro que con tanto esmero atesoraba.

_-¿De qué tanto podrían estar hablando?-_ mantenía en su mente sacando sus camisas dobladas para ponerlas en el siguiente cajón. _–Es la segunda vez que suben la voz… Pero ¿Qué pienso?, no debería entrometerme, además, yo tengo cosas que hacer todavía- _colgó dos trajes en el armario y se acomodó en su cama para abrir su laptop, metiéndose a su correo para enviarle a su superior el reporte que le había prometido le enviaría ese mismo día para él trabajar con este desde temprano una vez haberlo ojeado un rato en la noche.

Adjuntar Archivo. Daba clic.

-¿Uh? ¿Y donde dejé mi USB?- buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. La había sacado junto con las llaves al llegar a la habitación del hotel, y aunque de todo tenía copias en la computadora del trabajo y también en su lap, ese archivo solo lo había copiado a su memoria. -¿Y ahora qué hago? No sé cuánto tiempo tarden hablando- miró su reloj con una preocupación genuina para tratarse de aquella cómica cara –Y ya van a dar las nueve, prometí enviarlo antes de pasada la hora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se pegaba en la pared cual caricatura. –No creo que le moleste a Haru-san si a final de cuentas es algo del trabajo- abrió la puerta para salir cuando las voces de unos metros adelante lo obligaron a abstenerse de continuar su camino.

-Es ilegal hacerle algo así a una persona, ¿tienes idea de en qué acabarías metido si me estás mintiéndome a mí al igual que a él y a medio mundo? No me preocupa solo el que vayas a prisión Haruhiko, sino lo herido que podrías acabar, sobre todo si por alguna razón Akihiko llegara a enterarse de su existencia,…-

_-¿Akihiko?-_ reaccionó de inmediato _-¿Haru no ani? ¿Por qué por el hermano de Haru-san acabaría en prisión él?-_

-No es como si tuviera intenciones de que mi hermano lo vea. Podría llegar a hacerse preguntas que no vendrían al caso si como ya te dije no es quién crees que es-.

_-¿Quién crees que es?-_ espiaba con la puerta entreabierta, sin haberlo querido acababa espiando de la forma en que lo hacía.

-No quiero verte acabar mal si las cosas se salen de control Haruhiko, te sigo respetando y aunque no lo creas te sigo guardando cariño por que fuimos amigos de la infancia, pero no podría ayudarte si eres culpable de lo que se supone, -aunque tus palabras digan no es-, resultara ser-.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- inquirió con desagrado y frialdad -porque si lo es dudo mucho que sepas con quien estás hablando. Ya no soy más parte de la compañía Usami y soy igual o más poderoso de lo que era antes, no me hubiera atrevido a regresar a Japón si las cosas hubieran sido como sospechas que son; y si no me quieres creer ese ya no es mi problema. Así que si no hay otra razón por la que tengas que seguir aquí molestando te pido que te retires. Kaworu- le dirigió una mirada tenaz al subordinado del Ryuichiro mientras este comprendía y se ponía de pie.

-No le des órdenes a Kaworu ni a ningún otro de mis empleados ¿quieres?- habló con esmerado odio Isaka desde el sillón aún sentado. –Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no eres parte de la compañía Usami y eres igual o más poderoso que ellos- espetó usando sus mismas palabras. –Pero no quieras regresar a Tokyo después de tanto tiempo a querer seguir igual si las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste- se levantó. –Por mi parte puedes estar seguro de que no diré nada, si llegara algo a oídos de Akihiko no será debido a Kaworu ni a mí, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con Kaoruko, desde que se casó ha estado tan omnipotente en la vida de los demás que júralo y no que si se le mete en la cabeza querer saber sobre _ya sabes quién _y descubre su parecido, entonces no te la vas a acabar…- soplo por los dientes hacia adentro, y luego caminó junto a Asahina para ir a calzarse a la puerta e irse.

Haruhiko por su parte solo sentía el malestar de tener que haber llevado esa conversación a tales puntos, pero no le importó, o por lo menos no hasta que al voltear descubrió a Misaki acercándose con la mirada inquieta por que como deducía, había alcanzado a escuchar algo.

-¿Nos oíste, no es cierto?- afirmó más que preguntar.

-No fue mi intención, iba a regresar por mi USB cuando él te amenazó…- lucía mal, casi desamparado, entonces Haruhiko notó la preocupación del chico por él. –Haru-san…- salieron incluso a relucir algunas lágrimas por sus ojos azules. -¿Todo está bien? ¿En verdad no estás metido en algo ilegal? ¿Estás bien con tu trabajo? ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando? En serio, puedes decirme, por favor, dímelo- pidió entristecido.

-No es lo que piensas- se percató de que no sabía que la razón era el mismo. –Todo está bien con mi trabajo, Isaka solo esta malinterpretando algunas cosas. Nada más.- lo tomó de ambos hombros para confortarlo. –No tienes nada que temer- besó su frente, y aunque Misaki lo odiaba cuando lo besaba aquel gesto había sido tan dulce y bien intencionado que lo dejo sin más palabras para preguntarle.

¿Qué Haruhiko estuviere guardando algún secreto? ¡No solo uno!, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo? No solo tenía un haz bajo la manga, tenía todas las de ganar con una baraja entera en su brazo.

Takahashi Misaki y Himura Misaki no eran la misma persona.

Cuando Isaka finalmente dejó respirar a Kaworu por besarlo una vez los dos llegaran a su departamento el de cabello largo por fin le reclamó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer caso omiso a lo que ese pretencioso Usami te diga?- lo acorraló en la pared con el aliento agitado y visible enterrado en su cuello.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó con una tenue sonrisa en su cara.

-No será tan fácil perdonarte.- volvió a besarlo. –Así que si tanto quieres obedecer a alguien tendrás que escucharme solo a mí. Y está es mi siguiente orden: No dormirás toda la noche.

El Asahina solo sonrió más.

Pero a la hora de la hora en verdad pidió perdón.

-¡Oi! ¡Isaka!- se levantaba del suelo golpeando la puerta de que el Ryuichi lo hubiere sacado de la casa. –No creí que te refirieras a esto…- caían más de una línea púrpura de su cara. –Isaka…- se sentía avergonzado de verdad. ¿Y si algún vecino llegaba a verlo así en la puerta? –_En serio… no creí que se lo tomara tan a pecho…_- se recargó en la misma justo cuando esta se abría y una mano desde adentro en la penumbra lo jalaban de la corbata para que solo los dos fueran los únicos que pecaran ese día sin que algún otro quisiera dar cuenta de ello.

-¿Quién es el torpe ahora Kaworu?-

Y en la mañana del día siguiente todo comenzaba como miel sobre hojuelas. Un Misaki hacía café mientras Haruhiko se levantaba con la sorpresa de verlo ya despierto listo para desayunar con él. Platicaron un rato como era costumbre, aún cuando eran cortas sus platicas Haruhiko había aprendido a ser más abierto después de sus antiguas experiencias poniendo incómodo al Misaki que hubiere sido pareja de su hermano al no hablar tanto con él, pues con este Misaki, que veía ahí, de ojos azules, no se permitía ser frío y reservado. Se sentía corrompido por amor al ser hasta cierto punto cálido con él.

-Me voy ya- se despedía. –Regresaré más o menos a las ocho si no me quedo más tiempo…-

-¿A dónde vas?- lo detuvo a mitad de la puerta después de calzarse también. –Los dos nos vamos juntos- abrazó al castaño sin su consentimientos poniéndolo rojo y con ganas de querer escapar.

-No, realmente está bien así-.

-Misaki…- usó ese tono de superioridad que lo mataba.

-Hai…-.

.

.·:*:·.

.

-Aikawa…- miró bajar de un taxi a una pelirroja un hombre de saco y suéter de cuello largo aproximándose a él.

-¡Summi-san! ¡Ohayo!- saludaba con una sonrisa amable.

Hacía años, la primera obra de Usami Akihiko lo dejó sin aliento, y pasado el tiempo, después de la muerte de Misaki, fue publicada Infierno de Cristal, la que derribó su sentido común apuñalándolo para revolverle las entrañas con fuerza.

Esa novela fue la última nube de su cielo. No creyó volver a encontrar otra obra que lo hiciera sentir así, pero no, de nuevo el estremecimiento, el acongojamiento de su corazón por la trama lo sumió; la sutileza de la crítica política, la llama de la esperanza, el llamado de la revolución, la controversia de la pasión, el pecador, el inocente, lo superfluo y dimensional, lo relativo, todo lo había abrazado de nuevo con sus páginas, palabra por palabra.

Le obsesionaba leerlo, pues no era otro libro de los que llegó a clasificar como _del montón de Usami_ sino otro de aquellos que lo enterrara en vida en un mar de metáforas y líneas de tiempo sublimes.

La bomba explotó, comenzó a escribir sin detenerse hasta lograr algo que le gustara, destruyendo al no estar satisfecho con lo obtenido, iniciando más de una vez desde cero, golpeándose contra los muros desesperado por no encontrar palabras suficientes para describir los momentos que refería en sus escenas, la belleza o la fealdad, la medianía. ¿Cuándo saber si ha sido demasiado? ¿Cuándo si ha sido poco? Investigando, teniendo que salir al campo a preguntar y hacer anotaciones para su escritura.

Y de la noche a la mañana, de tanto escribir a mano o a ordenador terminó su primer manuscrito, que, sin saberlo ni temerlo, acabó en manos de un editor.

_-Es bueno…-_ recordó a aquél chico decirle. _–Debería mandarlo a una editorial, pero tal vez debería poner más dramática esa escena…-_ lo abordo un chico de aproximadamente veinte o quizás más de edad al mirar de reojo sin querer las hojas impresas que llevaba leyendo y releyendo sin parar ese día, pues era de asueto y se la pasó haciéndole correcciones mientras lo leía desde el punto de vista del lector. Solo fue cuestión de que una hoja le fuera arrebata por una ráfaga de viento depositándola en las manos adecuadas, para que aquella plática comenzara.

_-¿La del asesinato?-_

_-Es muy convencional, debería ser el clímax, a menos que la idea principal sea poner la sangre fría del asesino, entonces conviene poner más serios sus diálogos, sino es como estar atrapado entre un sí y no que puede llegar a aburrir al pu…blico…-_ se percató de lo que estaba haciendo_. –Oi, sumimasen, me dejé llevar y terminé metiéndome donde no me llamaban…-._

Summi se rió.

_-Parecía sabe__r__ de lo que hablaba__ba__, así que lo escuché, ¿Es amateur también?-. _Tomó de su café el economista sentado al lado del de cabello miel y ojos dulces.

_-No, en verdad soy editor. Onodera Ritsu. Un placer_- se presentó.

_-Summi Keichi, __estudiante de último año de economía en la Universidad Mitsuhashi-__._

_-¿Summi?-_ inclinó la cabeza a un lado. _-¿Hijo de Summi-sensei?-_

_-¿Conoce a mi padre?-._

_-Soy su editor actualmente-._

_-Oh, el heredero de la Editorial Onodera, ya recuerdo, no tenía el placer de conocerlo, pero ahora por las circunstancias veo que sí…-_

_-Es un buen manuscrito, ¿le molestaría contarme un poco el argumento?, para ser honesto las novelas policiacas cuando tienen factores ligados a los crímenes difíciles llevan algo de ciencia, si quisiera escribir sobre ello podría visitar a un forense…- siguió leyendo las hojas que Keichi había escrito._

_-¿Encuentra algún error?-._

_-No, es solo que esta metáfora es demasiado irónica, y pierde algo de temple en la escena, es bueno querer expresar las cosas con sentimiento, pero para el lector podría no hacerle gracia…Y,… sin que se dé cuenta esta palabra…-_

Continuaron platicando un largo rato hasta que la hora de marcharse llegó para ambos y pasaron a retirarse. Entonces tomó suficiente valor para mandarlo a una editorial, y aún con pocas esperanzas de triunfar en la Editorial Marukawa, en la cual el mismísimo Usami Akihiko había publicado bastantes títulos, llegó su oportunidad también.

Ahora estaba ahí, ya aceptado como autor pese a no ser escritor su único trabajo, con las fuerzas más que puestas para querer llegar a vender igual o mayor cantidad de libros que Akihiko, así fuere lento su paso, ya que no se daría por vencido. Quería alcanzarlo e incluso superarlo. Y con Aikawa de editora escribía aún la continuación de su primera novela, la segunda parte tan esperada por los fans que había logrado impresionar con su primer trabajo por lo menos en Japón.

-¿No me atrasé mucho o sí? Pasé a recoger la imagen de la nueva portada, fue hecha tanto por un pintor como por diseñador digital, escoge la que más te guste- lo acompañaba al interior del café en el que se habían quedado de ver, y que del mismo salían un catedrático de Universidad y un pediatra conocido ya su nombre -en cuanto al mundo médico en Japón sonaba-, por ayudar a resolver un par de casos infantiles difíciles, tanto por su experiencia con los niños como por su labor médica responsable y dedicada desde interno.

-¿Hiro-san?- volteó a verlo aquel pelinegro de gran estatura en la entrada del café viendo a su acompañante buscar entre sus bolsas.

-No es nada, creí que había olvidado el celular en la mesa. Vámonos.- lo alcanzaba, y como el hielo en su relación a pesar de ser alguien bastante egoísta como para tratarlo con bastante indiferencia en algunas ocasiones, sonrió un poco al ver al Kusama sonreír también a su lado.

Una sola caricia, un simple te quiero, un sonrojo. Lo quería más de lo que él mismo podría llegar a admitir. Enamorado durante años de alguien que nunca le correspondió y que lo había hecho volverse lo que era, se resignó totalmente a no volver a amar a nadie ni ser amado. Hasta que llegó él. Salido de la nada, sin que fuera planeado, sin que el mismo lo quisiera. Solo viendo su esfuerzo y dedicación, sus buenas intenciones y sus sinceros sentimientos y llego a quererlo por igual. Peleando contra su propia naturaleza siempre.

Y es que era tan perfecto, tan amable, tan fácil que querer por la gente, que el malestar de que su personalidad fuera así llegaba a ser una espina hasta que el propio pelinegro la sacara del corazón del Kamijou con un beso o una caricia recordándole que pese a todo, su felicidad era él y solo él.

Que alguien fuera tan único le era difícil de aceptar, y más aún que lo quisiera, pues su propio egoísmo era tal que podría llegar a separarlos, aunque sin importarle, Nowaki solo podía quererlo más y más, y, en silencio, querer mejorar día a día para ser más de lo que era, y poder seguir así seguir caminando al lado de Hiroki haciéndolo sentir más orgulloso, y a la vez no queriéndolo hacer sentir menos.

Era mucho el cúmulo de sentimientos en la nube que los rodeaba a ambos, pero ahí estaban, sumergidos los dos en apenas cinco o menos gotas de agua en un vaso, con las manos unidas, mirando al otro con avidez de necesitarse mutuamente, sin poder separarse, con el ansiado deseo de acercarse más volviéndose uno solo en la quietud e intimidad de ese universo suyo al que podían regresar con un simple beso. Y que si bien para Hiroki era difícil de aceptar por no ser lo suyo encontrarse directo para decir las cosas aún cuando estas debían ser dichas, al no saber cómo hacerlo a veces solo se acumulaba en su aura hasta que de vez en cuando alcanzaba su límite máximo, terminaba, diciéndolo en palabras simples, necesitando a Nowaki.

-Estaba pensando, ya que mi jefe de área me pidió atender un caso en Kyoto al cual el no puede ir personalmente y voy a ir en su lugar, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo de vacaciones este fin de semana?…-

-Estoy ocupado- respondió casi sin pensar.

-Oh, claro, entiendo. Si es por trabajo está bien- sonó la voz de su pareja menor que él por cuatro años, como la mayoría de las veces contestaba así de decepcionado cuando recibía una negativa de respuesta.

Así que Hiroki se descubrió analizando mejor su situación. Tenía trabajo, pero ya más de una vez lo había sorprendido yendo con él de todas formas o dejando lo que tenía que hacer incluso adelantando lo más que pudiera los días previos a marcharse.

Aún cuando llegara a complicársele, no quiso separarse de él.

Las palabras no eran su fuerte. Los sentimientos que tenía se los guardaba solo para sí, sin ser capaz de percatarse de que su egocentrismo lo separaba de Nowaki en diversas formas. Más este, consciente de esto, no podía dejar de quererlo, porque sí, a final de cuentas Hiroki lo amaba de la misma manera.

–De todas formas vamos-. Fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar el mismo antes de que Nowaki se tuviera que contener las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarlo al acabar de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hiro-san...-

–_Baka…_- pensó para sí, pero sin poder evitar aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Billy!- salió una risa del otro lado de la calle de un cuadro especialmente llamativo. Dos hombres de traje, probablemente extranjeros a pesar de que uno luciera japonés -pues el otro era pelirrojo-, peleaban a risas y trompicones porque precisamente el de cabello rojo acababa de embarrar su helado en la cara del otro.

-¿Qué harás ahora Himura?- se burló, como siempre lo hacía –Vendeeetta, Vendeeetta…-

-Claro que no. No soy tan inmaduro como para… ¡Caíste!- ahí, con plena guardia baja, acabó enterrando su propio cono de helado en la cara de su amigo como revancha.

-Ya fool!- le gritó en inglés al castaño por haber llegado incluso a poner helado en su cabello. En más de una ocasión en la que perdía los estribos o se dejaba guiar por las emociones regresaba a hablar en inglés. –We're in service idiot!-

-You deserve it, baka. ¡Vendetta!-.

-You´ll pay!- comenzó a perseguirlo cruzando la calle. –Come back here Missy! Don´t mess… haa!- chocó con él a sus espaldas al detenerse en seco al ver ahí a su propio superior, Summi Keichi, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban jugando, así, en plena vía pública. Aunque no estaba seguro de si los había visto. Después de todo Himura Misaki venía de Inglaterra, no entendería el comportamiento de la sociedad japonesa ¿no? Pero… no se había ido tan joven,… ¿entonces?... –Wassup?- Vulgar.

-¡Takahashi!- gritó del otro lado de la calle un profesor de marrón al de ojos azules. -¡Oe!, ¡Takahashi Misaki, quítate del camino, ya cambió la luz del semáforo!-

-¿Hiro-san?- se sorprendió bastante el pelinegro de que lo conociera.

-¿Es a mi?- se señaló el castaño dándose cuenta de que un desconocido le hacía aquella advertencia desde la acera, aún si no había escuchado bien sus palabras.

-¡Missy!- corrió a quitarlo del arroyo de autos el pelirrojo casi tirandolo ante los carros acelerando. -¡¿Qué no entiendes japonés o que acaso quieres morir?- le gritó molesto.

-¡Claro que era a ti Takahashi!- Se aproximó el castaño de camisa negra de mangas cortas y corbata. -¿Cómo un maestro no recordaría la cara de un estudiante que se la pasara platicando media clase junto con…- se calló en seco. ¿Misaki? ¿el mismo universitario que había muerto en segundo año de la carrera de economía?

-¿Estudiante?- lo miró detenidamente el castaño al de mayor estatura tratando de identificarlo. Pero lo que más le hacía ruido en la cabeza era escuchar ese apellido de nuevo. Takahashi.

_-Tienes cara de llamarte Takahashi-_ mencionó el supuesto amigo de Haruhiko el día anterior.

_Takahashi Misaki. Se guardó un minuto de silencio en el auditorio._

_-Mis más sentidas condolencias- se presentaron varios alumnos a la casa del estudiante._

_En la ceremonia de graduación lo recordaron por perderlo a medio camino de la carrera por la desgracia que ocurrió en aquel accidente automovilístico en carretera._

_-No era el alumno más brillante- llegó a platicarle ese mismo día a Nowaki en la bañera de su departamento estando los dos metidos en el espuma del agua. –Pero realmente es triste lo que le pasó-. Los brazos del pelinegro lo acercaron a su cuerpo._

_-Si llegara a perder a Hiro-san no podría continuar,...- sumió su cara en el ángulo del cuello del profesor entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. –Si yo no estuviera más aquí, ¿Hiro-san me extrañaría?...-_

_El silencio fue más doloroso para él de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo podía pensárselo tanto? ¿Acaso no lo quería?_

_-No podría…- respondió por fin, alertando, tal vez de sobremanera, al pelinegro. –Porque perder a la persona que tanto he llegado a querer sería como perderle el sentido a todo lo que soy ahora…-_

_-Hiro-san…- sujetó su barbilla para besarlo, y después perderse ambos en el vapor del baño salpicando agua con ambas voces llenando con eco la habitación._

.

-¿Sensei?- siguió tratando el de traje de reconocer a Hiroki. -¿De qué escuela? ¿Preparatoria?-

-Ie, Mitsuhashi…- siguió tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-¿La universidad?- se quedó atónito, y también incrédulo. –Creo que usted también me confundió. Mi nombre es Himura Misaki, y de hecho yo nunca estuve en ninguna universidad japonesa…-

-Ambos nos graduamos en La Escuela de Economía y Ciencias Políticas de Londres, Missy solo acabó la preparatoria en Japón- constató William a un lado del castaño. –Pero no es la única persona que confunde a Himura con alguien más…- incluyó, metiéndose en la conversación sin ser invitado ni mencionado siquiera, pero ahí estaba, con la mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul ante la falta de voz de este.

Hiroki supuso que estaba en lo correcto, pues ahí estaba alguien más corroborándolo.

-Anno… disculpe, hace rato mencionó el apellido Takahashi…- quiso preguntarle al catedrático una vez regresó en sí. –Es mera curiosidad, pero, ¿en verdad soy tan parecido a él?...-

William lo miró extraño, y Hiroki también. ¿Cuánta gente ya podía haberlo confundido con el Takahashi como para que se le grabara ese apellido recordándolo y preguntando por él?

-Sí, realmente mucho. Podrías ser incluso,… su gemelo… Lo única diferencia que encuentro entre él y tú, son los ojos…-

-¿Ojos?- se quedó petrificado el castaño. Y por lo mismo Billy también puso aquella cara de sorpresa –_Mis ojos…_-

-Takahashi Misaki… ¿Qué fue de él?- inquirió el pelirrojo de ojo azules más claros rayando en el gris plata la pregunta que tanto él como el castaño necesitaban hacer.

Hiroki bajó la mirada algo apenado por la posición en la que estaba.

-Murió-.

Y con ello Misaki no pudo volver a hablar boquiabierto.

-Realmente lo siento- acabó Billy con aquella conversación mientras el maestro y el médico a un lado suyo se marchaban después de una inclinación de su parte.

-¿Misaki?- lo miró llevarse una mano a la sien y cerrar sus párpados, para después pasar a tocarse el puente de los ojos por el mareo que empezaba a abatirlo. -¿Estás bien?- lo sujeto William algo preocupado, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido así de frágil. Motivo por el cual justifica a Haruhiko en bastantes ocasiones por su sobreprotección con el Himura.

-No es nada. Solo, dolor de cabeza.- negaba con una sonrisa forzada. –Regresemos, la hora del almuerzo ya está por terminarse- comenzó a caminar.

.:O:l:*:l:O:.

-Cuarto para las seis. No esperaba salir antes…- pensó Misaki al ver su reloj en su teléfono, -y lamentablemente notando también que ya no tenía batería salvo por algunos minutos-, probablemente el chofer de su tutor todavía no hubiere llegado a la entrada de su trabajo. Solo se despediría de William y se iría.

-¿Te vas ya?- sobresalió la cabeza de un pelirrojo cuando el castaño dejara su lugar de trabajo.

-Sí, entregué todo y los datos que necesito no llegarán hasta mañana, estoy esperando un correo para empezar a examinar ciertos documentos.-

-¿Vendrán por ti?, ya sabes, el chofer del pederasta…-

-¡Oye!- le dio un leve golpe con un folio en la mano. –Haru-san ha sido mi tutor desde hace años, no lo llames así- Dejó el archivo en su escritorio. –Y para tu información iré solo, quiero pasar de compras a buscar algo…-.

El extranjero lo supo leer completamente.

-Eres un niño Himura, a mi no me puedes engañar, de seguro irás a buscar The Kan ¿no es cierto?- sonrió satisfecho ante la petrificación de su amigo. -¿Ves? Tu cara me lo dice todo, nunca dejarás de leer comics-.

-Manga, en japonés es manga. ¡Recuerda que no tiene color y se lee de derecha a izquierda!-. Cuando vio la cara de complacencia del pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible, y escuchó algunas risas detrás de él, se percató de la intención inicial de su camarada. Cómplice de nombre, no en virtud. –_William, yo te maldigo. Dejarme en evidencia frente a todas las de la oficina…_- volvió ambas manos puños.

-Oi, Himura-kun, eres tan tierno…- hablaban entre risillas sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Basta…- salió de la oficina con la cara tan roja como un tomate. El que pareciera recién graduado de preparatoria aún estando a punto de cumplir veinticinco años era cosa de admirar con detenimiento. –Me voy ya. ¡Otsukare!- gritó al final más con enojo que educación.

-Otsukaresama desu- le respondió el pelirrojo. No paraba de sacarse sonrisas de un momento a otro por saberse hablando en japonés con su amigo de la universidad. Por lo que se pudo enterar Misaki había tenido problemas con el idioma, y aún en la universidad seguía arrastrando bastantes fallas, pero con el uso diario –sobretodo con un amigo como lo era Billy- aprendió incluso el doble sentido y los juegos de palabras más pesados de lo que alguien normal debería saber de otro idioma como lo era el inglés obligatorio en la escolaridad. –Oe!, Misaki…- quiso detenerlo por último, y afortunadamente se detuvo.

-¿Nani?-

-¿Vas a ir a la plaza cerca de aquí, la de la pantalla gigante?- se mostró algo nervioso al verlo tranquilamente voltear a verlo, era su amigo ¿Qué podía esperar? Pero él lo amaba, y ese sentimiento estaba a punto de estallar en su interior.

-Si-.

-¿Crees poder esperarme en el café de siempre? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…- desvió la mirada para que no lo mirara a la cara mirando la pantalla de su computadora para seguir trabajando sin distracciones.

-Claro, ¿Sobre qué?- inquirió sin ninguna maldad o mal pensamiento.

-Te lo explicaré luego…- se despidió, Misaki se marchó. Si iba a estar unas cuantas horas lejos del radar de Haruhiko podría hablar con él a solas.

Nunca antes había actuado así de impulsivo, pero haber visto a Shinobu días atrás lo había hecho cambiar de rumbo en cuanto a la persona que amara, pues si las cosas volvían a repetirse como con el Takatsuki se quedaría nuevamente mirando al ser más amado que tuviere tomar la mano de alguien más para marcharse de su lado, dejándolo atrás en su soledad, sin nadie acompañándolo mientras cavaba en lo más profundo de su interior para enterrar su amor no correspondido y dejarlo abandonado en medio de un mar de lágrimas. No más. Y mucho menos lo perdería por Haruhiko.

Ese era el día.

En unas cuantas horas Himura Misaki sabría de sus sentimientos y, con mucho tacto y delicadeza tomaría su mano para que escuchara las planeadas palabras que tuviera que decirle, y se enterara de una vez que no se rendiría con él hasta que llegara a quererlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía…

.

Todo estaba listo.

Todo excepto una único incidente que podría arruinarlo todo.

.

En la rama de la posibilidad se abría paso la estadística.

.

.·:*:·.

.

-¡The Kan!- alzó en el aire su preciado libro manga. –_Finalmente, no podría estar más feliz…_-. Pagó en aquella librería llamada Marimo Books a unas cuadras de la plaza comercial donde se suponía se vería con William en el café del segundo piso con bancas cerca del barandal. De hecho lo había atendido un chico alto de cabello claro y avasalladora galanura que él ni si quiera notó por estar más ocupado en querer recibir ya su tomo para leerlo. –Rayos- miró su reloj, se había tardado más tiempo de lo que esperaba buscando su manga, pues en las tiendas de la plaza comercial ya estaba agotado. En ese punto de la historia era lo más normal. –No son muchas calles- se dijo a sí mismo al empezar a caminar deteniéndose por la luz del semáforo para cruzar la calle. Sin saber o imaginar lo que le esperaba del otro lado…

Una vez cambiado de casa a un departamento distinto al que había pasado años en el ayer, un alto y portentoso autor de Best Sellers caminaba por la calle rumbo a su vehículo de haber salido a comprar cigarrillos.

El azaroso destino acababa de tirar los dados. Y ganaba con doce puntos…

Dos caminos distintos, que se unían con cada paso que daban, aproximándose cada vez más y más al otro…

Acababa de prender su cigarrillo y dar la primera fumada cuando, al levantar la vista, la gente despejó su visión para percatarse de aquella persona. Ahí, volteando de cuando en cuando para ver las luces de la calle y los anuncios, un castaño que lucía de veintiún años a penas, o quizás menos, con el resplandor de sus ojos verdeazules por la luz del tráfico pasar moviéndose en sus pupilas, caminaba directamente hacia él ese ser.

Aquella cara, cabello, y complexión, la misma estatura, la misma inocencia de su mirada, aquella sonrisa infantil dibujada, enmarcada por los rasgos de su rostro...

-Misaki…- dejó caer su brazo aquel peliplateado de ojos purpúreos al percatarse de que aquel fantasma por el que tanto había penado sin poder concretar sus deseos de no seguir viviendo para acompañarlo en el reino de la muerte, nunca había visitado tal paraje ni dejado de respirar, pues ahí estaba, con la misma tez, los mismos modos y la misma aura, esperando.

Esperando.

Avanzando hacia él.

Aquel cigarro recién encendido acabó en el suelo de lo flojo que quedó el cuerpo del Usami.

-¡Misaki!- corrió hasta él abriéndose paso entre la gente, sin importarle la cortesía, sin importarle lucir desquiciado, sin importarle el mundo en el que tenía puestos los pies, solo era importante Misaki. Solo él. -¡Misaki!- tomó del brazo al castaño que recién acababa de ubicar a la persona que lo estaba llamando una vez puso un pie en la acera.

-¿Eh?... Disculpe…- observó la forma en que lo miraba con una sonrisa semidespierta, semidormida, pero plantada en su rostro como flor que solo abre en luna llena ante su luz.

-Misaki…- lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y desespero que el castaño no pudo acabar de reaccionar, ni mucho menos contestar, pues su cara acabó sumida en el cuerpo del peliplateado.

-Eh… anno… anno sa…- trataba de separarse de él. Pero el ojipúrpura no lo soltó a pesar de separarse de él un poco. –Ore wa…-. Trató de explicarse, más no pudo cuando por fin cayó en cuenta del cuadro completo cuando aquel extraño se acercó tanto a su rostro que se vio obligado a forcejar con él para que lo soltara. -¿Pero qué rayos cree que hace?- se puso de todos colores, extrañado y asustado. Un desconocido lo había abordado en la calle a punto de besarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no era para menos.

.*.

-Misaki…- sintió las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas como si dos llaves de agua se hubieran abierto dando paso a la inmensa agua salada de mar salir de su cuerpo. –Misaki…- se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo con un atónito joven encarcelado en un insólito abrazo.

-¡Me está confundiendo!- trataba el castaño ojiazul de zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre de cabello plateado que de solo haberlo visto hacía unos segundos lo había halado de la ropa directo a sujetar su cara al borde de las lágrimas con serias intenciones de besarlo.

No alcanzaba a comprender nada, su corazón latía imprudentemente exaltado. Su respiración era irregular. Estaba sobresaltado, impresionado, pero sobre todo confuso por que aquella otra persona también lo hubiere confundido con otro Misaki, pero ¿llegar a extremos tan intensos como lo era querer besarlo y estarlo abrazando? Simplemente no podía permitirlo, y menos en plena vía pública.

–Suélteme, por favor, ¡ni siquiera sé quién es usted!- forcejeaba contra el de ojos púrpura en vano. Más cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Usami Akihiko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder. ¿Cómo había dicho? Miraba sus ojos azules confusos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas desconcertador que había aparecido, producto de la fiebre que repentinamente atacó al castaño por lo que le estaba pasando.

Su salud era igual de frágil que una hoja seca de otoño, pues con cualquier exabrupto podía acabar sin sentido. En pedazos.

Pero para Akihiko, estaba presenciando un milagro. Ojos azules, no verdes, pero ahí estaba Misaki, su corazón no podía haberse equivocado…

-Misaki…- repetía como muerto aún con pulso a punto de volver a acabársele la energía al corazón. -¿Acaso,… no me recuerdas?...- preguntó con dolor en la voz y en su expresión apartándose de él, presintiendo un golpe más con el miedo de sentirse en agonía si la ilusión se moría. ¡Estaba vivo! ¿Qué más podría desear? Lo tomó del rostro para verificar que en verdad era él. Y sí, era Misaki. Era él…

Aunque…

.

…_Ojos azules…_

No podía ser. ¿Su corazón, emocionado por ver a alguien igual lo había engañado?

No, no era posible. Idéntico, la misma voz, la misma personalidad, la misma forma de reaccionar. Su mismo sonrojo, su misma timidez. Resultaba ser Misaki en todos sentidos. Era imposible encontrar dos gotas de agua iguales. Dos copos de nieve podrían parecerse en su estructura, pero siempre serán distintos…

,

Entonces, ¿cómo?

.

¡¿CÓMO?

.

Fue entonces cuando el sentir las manos del peliplateado alejándose de su cercanía, y sobretodo de pasarse por su cabello y rostro, empezó a dolerle al castaño.

Como un extraño sentimiento automático, con la presión en la boca del estómago agobiándolo, con el corazón achicándosele, apareció, sin ser llamada por alguien, sin un rumbo fijo a donde ir, una imagen borrosa y desconcertante que pasó de sombras inexplicables a la actual con la misma figura de la persona frente a sus ojos: la de un peliplateado de ojos púrpura…

Un nombre salió a la superficie desde profundísimos abismos.

…Usami…

.

…Usami…

.

.·:*:·.

.

…_Usagi-san…_

.

.·:*:·.

.

-¿Quién…- comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho extenuante, tan fuerte al grado de doblarlo a la mitad –…ah… eres?...- sujetó al escritor de la chaqueta antes de estar a punto de desvanecerse. Y se cerraron sus párpados agotados por el estrés y la confusión. Semejante agitación en su estado de salud provocó en Himura Misaki otra recaida, y aquel aplastante dolor en el pecho, letal, le sobrevino perdiendo el sentido rumbo a estrellarse en el piso inconsciente.

-¡Misaki!- alcanzó Akihiko a sujetarlo antes de que cayera, asustado por como de haber estado forcejeando con él hacía unos instantes ahora había acabado perdiendo el sentido.

Aún más el miedo lo apuñaló duramente con la realidad al verlo entre sus brazos, con el rostro pálido por la fuerte punzada en el pecho que acabara con sus fuerzas, pues el ojiazul sujetaba su saco, precisamente en el punto exacto de su corazón, con la ropa acababa en arrugas violentas encerrada en su puño tembloroso…

-¡Misaki!…- se achicaron sus ojos por el pánico. -¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!- gritó llamando la atención de la gente.

¿Era un ataque al corazón lo que estaba fulminando a Misaki?

-¡Llamen una ambulancia!-

¿Cómo podía ser?

Había sido un buen amanecer, no tan pesado pero tampoco demasiado ligero. No se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama, Misaki incluso había dormido profundamente. Así que entonces,… ¿Cómo se podía reaccionar cuando la más sensible, delicada y vulnerable cría se volviese la más brusca y agresiva fiera dispuesta a atacarte al voltear solo un segundo a mirar otro sitio?

Así resultaba ser la vida…

.

¿Quién podía imaginar semejante encuentro?

.

¿Quién podría imaginar semejante desenlace?

.

A cuadras de distancia todavía, con él teléfono en la mano, preguntando si llamarlo o no por su tardanza, un extranjero de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul cielo esperaba, viendo que ya era tarde, con el corazón en la mano, a la persona que tanto amaba y que nunca llegaría a verlo ese día para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Aquella confesión de amor aún en silencio seguía esperando en su boca con tantos deseos de besar al castaño que desde la universidad había sido su mejor amigo.

¿Acaso se quedaría siempre como tal?

¿Solo un amigo?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

ViX ;3


	4. Duda, misterio y decepción

Finalmente tiempo libre sin trabajo y sin pendientes, solo quedaba publicar...

* * *

><p>.<p>

-:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

***·.·*•決して·色あせた·花•*·.·***

**La flor que nunca marchito**

.

.

.:*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*:.

.

**Capítulo 4:**

_Duda, misterio y decepción_

.

.

Las luces de la calle eran coloridas. El cambiante semáforo, las señalizaciones de los letreros brillantes con datos oportunos, incluso los sencillos con los reflejos, la pantalla gigante del interior de la plaza comercial algo visible, las direccionales de los autos, los letreros gigantes.

Era un mar de luz Tokyo.

Y las luces de transito continuaron moviéndose de un lado a otro con una ambulancia a metros de distancia de la plaza comercial, estando varias personas de curiosas cerca causando aquella ligera exaltación que producían naturalmente en cuanto se aproximaban solo mirando al pasar.

La gente se preguntaban sí había pasado algún accidente grave y habían heridos de forma constante, pero el transporte de emergencias blanco solo permanecía estático en vez de ponerse en rumbo a algún hospital. Y tenía ambas puertas abiertas permitiendo ver a sus ocupantes.

No era el accidente o anomalía que esperaban ver para alimentar su curiosidad al haber ahí personal médico, no, se trataba solo de un chico común al que le estaban tomando la presión y asegurando todo estuviera en orden con él. Solo se veía a uno de los paramedicos junto a dos hombres, un peliplateado y un castaño, al mismo al que le estaba siendo tomada la presión, respirando estos el aroma de la incomodidad.

Poco sabían o asumirian que aquél castaño de ojos tiernos se había desmayado en plena calle no hacia mucho, y los testigos que sí lo habían visto, una vez llegó la ambulancia y este recobro el conocimiento resultando estar bien, se fueron retirando. Todos excepto uno. El que provocó su ataque y desmayo cuya presencia ponía con los pelos de punta al paciente.

Asombrosamente cuando Akihiko ya había decidido llevárselo de ahí lo único que lo detuvo fue el medico que se encontraba entre los transeuntes que de inmediato lo ayudó.

No había sido algo fuerte, pero la ambulancia terminó llegando y el Usami se vio absorbido por el entorno pese a su intención de quererse llevar a aquel chico en medio de docenas de ojos acosadores, ya que al final recuperó el conocimiento e insistió este en quererse marchar siendo obligado a que mínimo lo revisasen.

Ya estaba ahí, ¿Qué más? Atento y expectante mientras Himura Misaki, tal y como dicho que se llamaba cuando fue examinado y haciendo sentir al ojipurpura de junto que quien iba a tener un paro cardiaco terminaria siendo él, escuchaba al acomedido doctor despedirse por tener prisa en llegar a donde su deber lo llamaba.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- seguía insistiendo el de ojos azules al de uniforme blanco con una mano sujetando su antecodo. -Solo me desvaneci, eso es todo. Me pasa todo el tiempo...- agacho su mirar con un ahogado suspiro de melancolía por su débil estado de salud.

-Eso solo es peor, ¿quién puede pensar que es algo normal desmayarse a media calle con el riesgo de que sea un paro cardíaco?- renego el de cabellos plata y pupilas violaceas anexo por iniciativa propia.

-Oye! No es algo que te importe!- respingo el oscultado. -Ni siquiera me conoces- reclamó aún fastidiado por ser este el causante de su mal que a penas si tomaba en cuenta la refinada educación con la que aquel desconocido se conducía. Un caballero, claro, ¿uno de los que besa en la calle a alguien de su mismo sexo?

No quiso pensar mucho en ello.

-Es cuestión de sentido común- callo los reclamos del joven con claridad y pulcritud, mientras que el otro no encontró palabras para combatir aquel argumento, solo tenía como armas un alto escudo por su delicado estado y el hecho de tenerle a aquel desconocido con extrañas intenciones tal aborrecimiento por haberle querido robar un beso a medio paso.

Definitivamente lo recordaba, no podría olvidarlo y mucho menos dejarlo pasar.

A continuación insistio más de diez veces en no ir al hospital y logró medio convencerlos.

La peculiar escena robaba miradas y comentarios por parte de los que pasaban por ahí e incluso se quedaban a mirar queriendo averiguar que pasaba debido al paciente energúmeno con prisa por irse. No cabía en sí por la pena.

-Estoy bien- insistía.

-No parece ser nada grave, solo fue la conmosión- guardaba su equipo el hombre de blanco. Había escuchado atentamente lo que le decía el propio paciente sobre el porque de su estado raquítico de salud. Desde hacia años su corazón se había debilitado y sufría exabruptos en su presión en situaciones de extremo estrés. -Aún así te recomendaría una revisión médica en el hospital- incluyó el regordeto vozarron del paramedico entrado en años con carraspeo un tanto malhumorado.

-Iré mañana, se lo aseguro- se vistio saco y abrigo el de ojos azules dispuesto a irse, apurado y preocupado. Temía que su guardián perdiera el control al no ubicar su paradero. Temía, y con justa razón.

Años de amistad y compañía lo hacian un conocedor del extravagante y recto comportamiento y fría personalidad de su amigo.

Debía correr.

-Me marcho. Gracias y perdone todo esto. Tendré cuidado- lo vieron reverenciarse consecutivamente.

Se dispuso a caminar solo pensando en huir de aquel sitio y contactar de inmediato al amigo que había dejado plantado por semejante asunto. Había mucho que explicar, y el no imaginaba lo que escucharia. No obstante la plateada _obstrucción _que había tomado su rostro entre sus heladas y firmes manos seguiría inmiscuyendose en su vida deslizándose como serpiente por ojarasca, callada y astuta. Lista y omniosa. Esperando el momento. Esperando pacientemente.

-Aguarda, tampoco te puedes ir así, podría pasarte de nuevo- aseveró su interlocutor.

-Eh?-

Era obvio, Misaki lucía con los pensamientos alborotados por la cabeza cual enajenado.

Una brisa penetrante a tabaco acoso su olfato. Aquel _raro _que lo intercepto en la calle y había esperado hasta que recuperara el sentido seguía ahí, a sus espaldas. Lo sabía, por mucho que lo trató de ignorar. Y lo resentia.

Como toda persona educada debía dar las gracias para no ser un irrespetuoso, solo que en su caso lo menos que quería era ser respetuoso con él. Agradecido estaba por ayudarle, enojado y fuera de sus casillas por casi besarlo.

Veía por donde iba el asunto. Y no le gustaba.

-¡No hay necesidad! Ya le dije que estoy bien-

-Tal vez necesites un escolta...- miró con atención al sujeto peliplateado que los había aguardado junto a Misaki en todo momento. Preocupado. Constante y atento. Tratandolo muy familiar. -Deberá disculparme, creí que venían juntos- se explicó el paramédico.

Akihiko dio un paso al frente para hablar.

Ahí estaba su esperado momento.

-No se preocupe. Me asegurare de que este a salvo- prometió reverenciandose frente a quienes lo habían asistido mostrando su educación y fina etiqueta con sus diafanos movimientos. -Gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias.-

-¿Qué?- fue instantánea la reacción del otro. El desconocido decía aquello de forma tan propia ¿con qué derecho? Solo que ni tiempo hubo a reclamos, tomó su muñeca y lo jaló consigo entre la gente -Oye, suel... ¡sueltame!- le pidió con la voz algo alta, no quería llamar más la atención luego del incidente que padeció, aunque no quería ser buena gente con él por ningún motivo. -¡Sueltame! Déjame ir, ¿acaso estas loco? Ni siquiera te conozco...-

El ojipúrpura se detuvo varios metros andados, lo había llevado hasta una camioneta color arena aparcada al final de la calle, frente a una tienda de conveniencia lo suficientemente grande como para cupo de tres autos en el estacionamiento.

-Takahashi,...- salió su voz desde el pecho tal vez aún más profunda de lo deseaba proyectar.

-¿Eh?...-

-Takahashi Misaki. ¿Te es familiar ese nombre?- lo interrogo rayando en el tono de acusación.

Otro vuelco en su corazón para el castaño. ¿Cuántas personas más lo confundirian con el otro Misaki? se preguntaba., acosado por miles de pensamientos. En sus cinco minutos de descuido y arrojo por la situación, nacía en él la duda y la incertidumbre.

¿Quién le explicaría?

¿Él?

¿Acaso él podría iluminarlo? ¿Resolver sus cuestiones?

¿Él, que había estado a punto de besarlo?

Lo miró, la seguridad y decisión de su semblante no daba paso a otra cosa para decir.

¿De donde salía esa extraña sensación de confianza en esos momentos? ¿Por qué con solo mirar sus ojos su preocupación se distendia por el aire?

Recordó la imagen que lo hizo desmayarse. Una desconocida figura perteneciente a un misterioso recuerdo o a una activa imaginación. ¿Pero de dónde sí aquel hombre le era un extraño por completo?

Y le había querido robar un beso.

El rubor arremetio pintando sus mejillas desproporcionada e inesperadamente. No sabía que hacer. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

De nuevo la pregunta sobre quién se trataba, sus motivos, sus razones, sus acciones. El otro Misaki.

Necesitaba respuestas. En eso acabó su resolución.

Así que el silencio determinó su respuesta.

Caminando con paso arrastrado y duditativo, un europeo de orígenes anglo-irlandeses mantenía la vista en el cielo haciéndose a la idea de que el chico por el que había esperado durante casi una hora, hubiera tenido algo muchísimo más importante que atender como para haber faltado a su cita. Era su mejor amigo, y también su amor platónico desde hacia rato queriendo cambiar eso de una vez por todas. Necesitaba hablar con él. Era urgente y enorme su desesperación. ¿Que pudo haberlo hecho no asistir? Sí se había topado a Haru hiko en el camino podía entenderlo, más necesitaba oírlo de él, y también una disculpa. Su orgullo lo aturdía. Tenía el alma pendida de un hilo. Él era muy puntual, siempre lo había sido una vez comprendió que los ingleses no daban su palabra por nada; sí es a una hora es a esa y ni un segundo menos, sino es una completa falta de educación y respeto para la otra persona.

Y sin embargo, aprendido esto Misaki no daba ni sus luces.

Llamó a su celular varias veces. Respondía el buzón. ¿Que más daba? Se había arruinado su oportunidad para William.

Cruzó la calle y suspiró cansado con su desilusionada cara, lo intentaria una última vez, la definitiva. Solo que era en balde sí el celular del castaño estaba tirado cerca de ser pateado de nuevo en el piso de una de las calles aledañas a la plaza que se habían puesto de punto de reunión. Luego cayó en una alcantarilla mojandose y echandose a perder.

De todas formas tenía poca batería ya.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo escuchó el primer marcado, entorno la vista y, delante suyo, se dio cuenta de donde estaba quién tanto buscaba y preocupaba.

El mismo con el que trataba de comunicarse en ese momento.

-Misaki...- quiso acercarse, solo que la luz cambio a rojo en el cruce de la calle obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio al casi ser alcanzado por un auto. -Missy!- trató de llamar su atención de nuevo viéndose en la necesidad de usar señas para que volteara.

Ningún resultado.

-¡Hey!, _What the_...-

A su lado había otro hombre también, de aspecto muy llamativo en particular, tal vez otro _gaejin_, alto, de ojos misteriosos y serios, y le abría la puerta de su vehículo para que entrara a Misaki.

¡Se iba con un completo desconocido para Billy! ¿Quién era ese? ¿Que asuntos tenían? ¿Cual era su relación? ¿Desde cuando se conocían? Y más importante: ¿por qué lo había dejado plantado? ¿Por él?

-¡Misaki!- se sintió segregado y confuso.

Lo vio meterse al interior de la camioneta y al peliplateado subir del otro lado también, arracar y marcharse tranquilamente hacia el flujo de vehículos. -¡Missy!- corrió una vez cambió la luz. No llegó a tiempo para detenerlo. -Misaki...- sintió cerrarsele la garganta y sus pulmones achicarse.

¡Que alguien le explicara lo que pasaba! El mundo estaba de cabeza.

Cuando el ojiazul despertó de su sopor ya era demasiado tarde; estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto junto al conductor de la camioneta sin saber hacia qué rumbo, pasadas calles y calles así como minuto tras minuto.

¿Y Haru hiko? Era un idiota, ¿que había hecho? Tenía que hablar con Haru hiko antes que nada por su desmayo en plena calle. Y también con William, ¿como podía haber olvidado a William?

_-Tengo que escapar de aquí- _se dijo a sí mismo sin saber que ya se encontraba muy comprometido a esas alturas. -_¿Por qué me subí al auto de un extraño sin siquiera saber su nombre?-_ lo pensó hasta ese momento.

Locuras de la arrebatada juventud para tratarse de un hombre de veinticinco años. Aún con el hecho de llevar a cuestas su cuerpo de alfeñique y la cara de un niño.

El mutismo del otro también era desconcertante.

Aunque debía admitir que mirándolo no solo de perfil aquel ojiplateado era un hombre de gran atractivo y porte. Lo cual hacia la intriga aún más misteriosa.

Su razón de haberse subido a su camioneta fue la inhabida familiaridad que le causó su voz y templanza.

Lo observó de reojo un par de veces por él rabillo del ojo como no queriendo mirarlo, más no podía contenerse. Su torpeza y extrema confianza lo llevó hasta ese punto donde ya no veía la salida ¿Que haría entonces?

Solo quedaba averiguar su parecido con el tan sonado chico que se parecía tanto a él.

-Anno... Sabe, no es la primera persona que me confunde creyendo que yo soy Takahashi Misaki...- comenzó a hablar el de cabello castaño primero. El silencio era denso y difícil de llevar. Una carga.

-Hmm- recibió seco de parte del ojipúrpura. Una respuesta de deshanelo, para quitarle las ganas a cualquiera.

Debía acabar con eso pronto. Buscar una excusa, inventar algún pretexto. Quería regresar al lado de Haruhiko, y a la vez también se contenía un poco.

La curiosidad lo llamaba, casi queriendo que él descubriera algo.

Tenía muchas preguntas y también quería respuestas.

Aunque también estaban el tipo de respuestas.

-Yo,... escuché que el murió...- volvió a insistir.

Un freno súbito lo crispó. ¿Había dado en el clavo? ¿Había sido por lo que dijo?

Tragó saliva.

No, se dio cuenta al ver detenidos los demás autos, por el vidrio miró el alto en el semáforo suspendido y a la gente cruzar la calle. Todo un alivio.

Como no percibió ningún gesto ni sonido se angustio. En su propia mente divagaba con morbo juvenil novelesco, muy inmaduro y difícil de creer, alguna que otra consecuencia o circunstancia de lo que vivía ya analizandolo bien.

Su situación se parecía a cierto libro que había leído y comentado su amigo Billy en la universidad siendo una obra de Stephen King.

¿Que era aquello? ¿En que se podía convertir? ¿En un secuestro? ¿En un homicidio?

Más y más irracional, cada vez menos creíble, aunque, ¿posible?

-_No quiero morir_- pensó por su lado -_Aún no he conocido el amor_, _no he visto el final de The Kan_, _no he visitado Kyoto ni Nagoya_, _mucho menos Disneylandia_,... _Billy_, _Haru_-_san_...- chorreaban ríos de sus ojos angustiado. -¿_Que voy a hacer? ¿Con qué clase de loco me vine a meter? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Soy un idiota!-._

La mano del peliplateado se vio moviéndose hacía el de improviso rompiendo la fragilidad del aire que respiraba. De inmediato se pegó a la puerta de su lado empequeñeciéndose asustado, mirándolo con fervor a la espera de algún golpe o acción brusca. El comienzo del cuento de terror.

Sin embargo no pasó.

Akihiko lo miró con extrañeza, abrió la guantera y buscó algo en su interior que al no encontrarlo urgó en el cenicero. Habían unos fósforos ahí. Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que traía en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina y lo encendió con el cerillo que sacó de la cajita de los mismos. Luego lo apagó agitando su mano, y se olvidó de él en el cenicero dándole un calada a su vicio, sujetandolo entre los dedos con la otra mano sobre su boca y cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo al parecer, saliendo sublime el humo de sus labios. Unos suaves y delineados labios. Nada sospechoso observó Misaki, solo una muy inquietante manera de actuar que lo atrapo por su naturaleza soberbia y seductora salida de alguna película de James Bond, como sí cada uno de sus movimientos estuviera planeado en su ejecución para ser notado sin error. Un distinguido caballero y un hombre de pocas palabras y mucha presencia.

El castaño estaba mudo mirándolo atento.

El golpeó levemente su cigarro con el pulgar teniendo la mano en la palanca y dejando que la ceniza cayera donde debía.

Estaba sonrojado. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué le era tan inevitable ver al peliplateado? ¿Por qué lo observaba de forma tan escrutadora, sobre todo por su atractivo?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba como loco?

-¿Donde escuchaste eso?- inquirio el extraño hablando al fin, con una firme y varonil voz.

Misaki volvió en sí con la pregunta.

-Ah, ¿Que había muerto?- lo miro con desatino. -Un profesor me lo dijo...- respondió. -Me confundió con su alumno-

-¿Sensei?- llamó la atención del peliplateado esa aseveración.

-De la Universidad... Mitsuhashi, creo que dijo... Solo que yo nunca apliqué para ninguna Universidad japonesa. Estudié en Inglaterra-

-_Inglaterra_...- se le quedó esa palabra flotando en la mente.

Le estaba sacando información, solo que lo dicho le trajo un recuerdo con dolor sobre una plática del ayer, de ese mismo país, cuando Misaki le había preguntado sobre su infancia en Inglaterra y sobre lo bueno que debía haber sido vivir allá.

"_Vamos" _le dijo él, ¿cómo sería viajar con el castaño a otro país o mejor aún, por el mundo?

De una aventura en otra llenos de pasión y libertad.

-¿_En serio?- _lo vio responder alegre -_Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero...- _recordaba decepcionandose por su situación económica y sin siquiera pasarsele por la cabeza ser una carga para el Usami.

Le robó una y mil sonrisas. Pagaría lo de él sí estaban juntos. Quería pasar con él el resto de su vida y sí podía toda la eternidad.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que creyó amar nunca. Lo amaba con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo amaba más qué a sí mismo.

Y la vida se lo arrebató.

Lo vio un instante, un segundo solamente previo a seguir conduciendo después de aquel alto atrás. El parecido era impresionante, como sí Misaki siguiera vivo en él, idéntico, con sus mismos diescinueve años, sin pasarle el tiempo encima. Cómo conservandose en flor de su juventud. Disecado en cortes invisibles de escalpelo o encerrado en las páginas de un libro, tal vez uno que él hubiera escrito, permaneciendo así siempre. A espera de él.

Dolía, el que se pareciera a Misaki dolía como no tenía idea.

Quería investigarlo. Necesitaba saber de él, atar cabos, unir piezas. Tener fé.

No se había encontrado su cadáver después de todo. Solo quedaba esa constante sin resolver: ¿Era él Misaki?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

E iba con pies de plomo.

-¿Quién era ese profesor?-

-¿Quién?- repitió el castaño la misma pregunta con las manos hechas nudos sobre sus rodillas. -Ah, no lo sé, no le pregunté su nombre. Pero había alguien más con él, lo llamó... Hiro,... Hiro san...-

-_¡Hiroki!- _se sorprendió el Usami, ¿cuantas coincidencias más podían haber?, recordaba bien que Misaki lo había tenido de profesor, e incluso su propio amigo de la infancia le había hecho el comentario de las distracciónes del Takahashi en clase. Estaba que no se la creía.

Le sobrevino una angustia cruel, faltaba un tramo para llegar a donde debía llevarlo. El reloj lo acosaba con ojos de engranaje y brillos de cuarzo. Su corazón bombeaba galopando estruendoso.

¿Cómo sería su reacción al estar ahí?

¿Recordaría algo?

La incertidumbre lo mataba.

-¿En que parte de Inglaterra viviste?- llenaba el tiempo con la platica.

-Londres- contesto, inseguro. Hablaba solo de él y le disgustaba, ¿que clase de charla era esa entonces? Tenía que enterarse de mínimo su nombre.

No obstante se vio impedido de preguntarle ante lo siguiente que oyó.

-¿Con tu familia?...-

No respiro más aire.

Su corazón se detuvo un rato, al igual que su cerebro.

Una vieja cicatriz se abría sangrando y ardiendo silenciosa en su pecho.

¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar sobre eso? _Su familia_. Un espejismo vago y callado. Su pasado triste.

Bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Se aguanto las ganas de llorar mordiendo su labio inferior, no creyó encontrarse tan sensible, pero el altercado en que su pecho le hizo recordar el quirófano, el hospital y como tal el accidente, hizo que sus fuerzas se volvieran fragil cristal.

Nunca hablaba de eso ni con Billy ni con nadie. Solo Haruhiko lo entendía y estaba ahí para escucharlo. En él confiaba.

El Usami percibió su malestar. Mencionó algo demasiado personal y delicado. ¿Como remediarlo?

-No... No fue con ellos- respondió poco después interrumpiendo la intención de hablar al ojipúrpura, recordando una escena lejana en él crepúsculo de un día frío en extremo inolvidable.

Un día amargo y fatal.

.o:*:o.

_Misaki esperaba vendado de cabeza y medio cuerpo con un brazo roto y un esguince en el tobillo, todavía delicado de salud -sometido en su estancia a varias cirugías-, en los asientos del pasillo de hospital en el que estaba internado recuperandose._

_En su estado los días se disolverían en semanas y las semanas en meses de terapia lamentablemente, sabiendo su diagnóstico cada día era más raro que el anterior sin identificar nada, sin lograr ubicarse. Pensando en__ la carga descomunal que se le vino en cima en un suspiro._

_Un suspiro que soplaba las cenizas de su hogar..._

_¿Que había pasado con su familia? ¿Había realmente existido? ¿Donde estaba su calidez? ¿Por que se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado de la vida?_

_Todo se esfumó. El fuego se lo arrancó todo, incluso sus rezagos se llevaban lo que le quedaba._

_Nunca podría recuperarse totalmente, con esa idea se quedó._

_Y por algo se volvió esperanza una salida que se le presentó de lentes y traje: un amigo que siempre lo apoyó._

_El tiempo transcurría con las personas a su alrededor iguales. Donde estaba sentado podía estar atento a todo. Su caso no era el único. Personas eran salvadas, otras morían, unas perdían una parte de su cuerpo, otras más que eso, aún si fuera poca gente la que veía sabía de antemano que allá afuera habían miles más._

_Había estado fuera de su habitación sin permiso un lapso corto una vez recibió aquella terrible noticia. Continuaba aún sin creerla ni poder asimilarla. Soportándola con la casi nula fuerza que poseía y una incredulidad vacía. Sintiendose extraño y ajeno, totalmente fuera de lugar._

_Lloraba, dejaba de llorar para después volver a hacerlo porque pese a todo no lograba entender nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta postrado eternamente ahí._

_No sabía como había sucedido todo aquello ni de que manera podría superarlo. __Se había despertado de una recaída pasada la hora solo para ponerse a llorar después de prescenciar lo que encogió su estómago y lo derrumbó._

_¿Por qué a él?_

_Sus suturas a penas se cerraban._

_Se había quedado recientemente huérfano y el último familiar que le quedaba había estado muy grave bajo observación en terapia intensiva. El daño era irreversible. El esperaba un milagro._

_Y este nunca llegó._

_Embolia. Mientras el oraba los demás sabían era el fin._

_Ni siquiera reconoció su cara entre tantos golpes y heridas trasgrediendo el color de su piel de forma grotesca. La piel quemada y el respirador. Y después su pequeño corazón que dejó de latir._

_Solo recordó su llanto confundido y desesperado hasta que las nubes que acosaron su visión lo llevaron al piso inconsiente._

_Sus lágrimas caían una tras otra cual lluvia salada._

_Analizaba ese día, uno que había parecido uno cualquiera en su recuperación, como todos. __Hasta aquello._

_Lloró aún más amargamente callándose los quejidos que se le escapaban con la mano libre que le quedaba. Empapándola con su lamento. Mojando la venda de los golpes que aún no sanaban._

_Recordaba s__u recaída. Su despertar. Más, nada._

_Luego el silencio. El cruel silencio en que se sumió._

_No enfocaba la vista a ningún punto. No pensaba en ninguna cosa._

_Lloraba con un nudo en la garganta. Sin voz. Solo, completamente solo en su miseria._

_O por lo menos eso era lo que creía..._

_-¡Misaki!- se alzó una voz de un lado acercándose a él por la izquierda. Llamándolo._

_Buscándolo. __Corriendo hacia él._

_Preocupado por él._

_El único que le quedaba y con quién podía contar. El que sí le podría explicar algo. De seguro ya se había enterado, las palabras sobraban._

_-Misaki...- lo admiro un segundo agitado por su carrera. Recuperando el aliento una vez lo hayó._

_El joven castaño vendado estaba perdido. Peleado con la vida. __Molido. Y el recién llegado sabía la razón._

_Un instante fue suficiente en el que le dirigió su sincera mirada, h__echo añicos endebles, cerca de desbaratarse, el que lo llevó al límite._

_-Haru san...- se dejó ir recargando su cabeza sobre el castaño oscuro de lentes, que tardando en reaccionar al sentir su cercanía y aceptación de consuelo, lo abrazo sentándose a su lado sujetandolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. _

_-Misaki...- lo estrujo recargado en su cuello, cacariciando sus suaves cabellos, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando._

_Rodeandolo con sus brazos entero._

_No estaba solo. Lo tenía a él._

_Se hundió en su pecho sintiendose seguro y protegido._

_-Haru san...- lloró hasta perder el sentido de nuevo siendo abrazado por el otro._

.

_Ese día lo supo, y lo recordaría todo el tiempo:_

_Podía contar con él siempre._

_Siempre._

.

.

_Su tristeza era notable. No podía esperarse menos._

_Su hermana menor, la que lo necesitaría más qué a nadie en el mundo a partir de lo ocurrido en __**aquél accidente**__, acababa de morir llevándose consigo los últimos trozos de su familia._

.

Haruhiko había se había convertido en su nueva familia. Había estado con él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Era su amigo de años, y ante su repentina y dolorosa pérdida después de aquel incidente que le arrebató todo golpeándose contra el destino, fue su única compañía. La palida luz en la oscuridad que lo rodeó.

Le extendió su mano y permaneció junto a él para dejarlo llorar en su hombro, dejando incluso que se quedara dormido recargado en él.

¿Entonces por qué ahora dudaba de su benefactor?

¿Por qué lo traicionaba ante las preguntas inconclusas debido a su _otro _rezago del percance que sufrió?

-No tiene sentido...- susurro apenas audible sorprendiendo al conductor por su frase seguro al menos de algo.

-¿Nan de?-

-Esto no tiene sentido- alzó el tono de su voz, irguiendo el cuello. -Deten el auto-. Pidió.

Solo en alguien pensaba en esos momentos. Ganándole las emociones. Su corazón cerraba su mente.

-Detenlo. Frena- quiso abrir la puerta.

-¡Misaki!- frenó de súbito poniendo los seguros abajo.

-Basta. ¡No iré contigo a ningún lado! Es una locura,... ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo. Esto fue un error- se escudo finalmente y giró en el asiento para salir. Solo que el brazo extendido del peliplateado lo detuvo en medio de la acción.

Su corazón se partía, pero era estrujado de nuevo por la voz del Usami. Percibía su aroma, escuchaba su respiración. Le dolían sus recuerdos y había empezado a sentirse como traidor, y ahí estaba otra vez, la duda que le restregaba en la cara su primer impulso.

Podría desmayarse por segunda ocasión ese día.

-¿A dónde vas?- pronunció. Akihiko no lo dejaría escapar. No sí el era Misaki. No sí no había averiguado quién era él realmente. -Aún no llegamos al lugar que quiero mostrarte- dijo, seco e irritado.

-¿Y por qué quieres que lo vea?- entorno medio desafiante sus brillantes y nublados ojos azules con sombras verdosas a la luz, hasta toparse con la afiliada intensa mirada púrpura del otro. Tomando la poca fortaleza que le quedaba para no sucumbir ante el corazón. Controlándose.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso seguirme, ¿por qué el repentino cambio ahora?- inquirió.

-Eres como la cuarta persona que me confunde con Takahashi san- respondió a su vez, con la cara del peliplateado muy cercana a la suya. -Pero no soy él...-

Un silencio pronto los rodeo. El castaño quería huir y refugiarse en Haruhiko como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, aunque el Usami no lo dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente.

Era la maldita duda. La maldita incognita que no lo dejaba avanzar aún si se sentía acosado por el llanto. Misaki se confundía aún más, no soportaba la situación.

Tenía que calmarse. Se recriminaba cuando volvía a llorar por ello.

Respiró. Ninguna lágrima debería caer de sus ojos frente al ojipúrpura, ni una sola.

-Dudaste al principio cuando mencioné su nombre- lo miró de forma aún más aguda que antes. Firme. Directo.

Incisivo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a querer saber de él?- lo cuestionó arrinconandolo tanto física como verbalmente en su conversación, pudiendo sujetar una de sus muñecas.

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto y sin habla desviándole la mirada. No comprendía como aquel extraño podía ver su debilidad ante lo que desconocía o medio sabía. Le provocaba temor y a la vez lo atraía misteriosamente, tanto él como sus largas y frías manos así como su penetrante aroma a tabaco mezclado con colonia.

Su triste recuerdo se diluía en la seria expresión del peliplateado. Esos ojos violaceos. ¿Por qué le eran tan familiares?

Todo era confuso a partir de su desmayo.

Le dolía el pecho y la cabeza le empezaba a molestar. Se llevó la otra mano disponible a la sien. Quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Akihiko por su parte se encontraba fuera de sí. Acababa de encontrar a Misaki vivo en plena calle, con su misma cara, voz y personalidad, y este ahora huía alejándose de él, sin responder sus preguntas y esquivando temas que podían ser clave para destapar sí hacia años él había sufrido algún accidente y no hubiera recordado nada de su pasado, moldeándose algo para decir, sin ser cierto al final.

¿Y sí él era Misaki? ¿Quién podía asegurarle que no lo era?

La duda estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no escarbar en su pasado?

¿Por qué no poner el dedo en la llaga por un bien mayor sí se llegaba a la verdad?

-¿Acaso dudas de quién eres en realidad?- soltó como veneno y vacuna al unísono el Usami.

El castaño quedó con los ojos vueltos platos al oírlo. La espina enterrada de siempre o por lo menos desde hacia años sobre su desdicha volvía a recordarle que seguía ahí. La carga eterna sobre sus hombros. Su pasado borroso. Las sombras silvestres que no tomaban sentido.

Su duda lo dejaba aturdido.

Ahí estaba todo de nuevo, acosandolo con sus largas lenguas. Preguntando. Elucubrando. Pidiéndole que no desistiera en su desconfiar. Que investigara.

Le debía mucho a Haruhiko, pero también estaba el mismo por encima de todo.

¿Que iba a hacer?

¿Que decisión tomar?

Recordaba el cuerpo de su hermana y como no lo podía asociar a algo tangible. Sus padres eran fantasmas.

El estaba vácio. Se sentía en blanco.

-No...- miró de nuevo al ojipúrpura justo antes de bajar la mirada y la cabeza frente a él, pensando en Haruhiko y lamentandose sus inconclusos cuestionamientos sin respuestas enteras, ávidos de verdad.

Sintió ganas de huir nuevamente. Se retenia.

¿Dónde estaba su respuesta final a esa pregunta hecha por el ojipúrpura?

¿Dónde?

-No lo se...-.

.

En su propio auto, manejando por la zona aledaña a cierta plaza comercial donde una ambulancia había atendido una emergencia pequeña minutos atrás, un castaño oscuro de lentes y peinado formal vestido elegante y digno, salía de su vehículo al divisar a un pelirrojo conocido sentado y meditabundo en una banca de la plaza -metido en sus asuntos aparentemente-, dispuesto a preguntarle por el paradero de su protegido al ser su ausencia tan larga, estando incomunicado con él y ser ese su más allegado amigo en Japón.

-William- le llamó la atención para que este lo notara y se quitara los audifonos para escucharlo.

-Usami... ¿san?- agregó el sufijo de mala manera y desganado. -What are you doing here?- se acomodó sentándose hacia adelante y suspirando -What do you want from me?-

-¿Dónde está Misaki?- le preguntó -Está retrasado. Hace rato que lo busco, y lo hacia contigo- aseveró.

El pelirrojo de ojos azules se asombro al oirle con solo un audifono puesto al grado de quitarse el otro. Su amigo no acostumbraba preocupar a su tutor, lo respetaba y quería, eso le había dicho desde que lo conocía. Siempre le decía lo que hacia, donde estaba y con quién iba, en mayor parte por el acoso del Usami. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Acaso fue por aquel extraño?

-Of what are you talking about?- se puso de pie preocupado. Retornando al mundo en Tokyo fuera de su música. -Creí que Missy te había avisado, porque ni siquiera a mi me dijo algo- regreso de hablar en su idioma con el otro.

Haruhiko se altero al enterarse de que su mayor temor se materializaba en su ausencia. Y William se angustiaba también sin estar enterado de lo que se trataba. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Pasaba algo malo?

-Se fue con un hombre de cabello gris hace media hora...- explicaba.

La pesadilla del castaño oscuro junto a Billy había comenzado.

La hora de enfrentar a su hermano había llegado ya.

.

Dos hombres en contra peleando por el mismo joven representando personas distintas para ellos.

.

¿Que saldría de todo eso?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Puliendo, estoy puliendo...<p>

Escuchando música estoy escribiendo...


End file.
